


Sezon na pracza

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Pięć razy, gdy Pidge próbowała złapać Lotora, i raz, gdy jej się to udało.





	1. Raz

Biały ścigacz zatrzymał się na światłach. Pidge rozejrzała się w zniecierpliwieniu, czekając na zielone i patrząc na stojące obok samochody. Zastukała w kierownicę ubranymi w skórzane rękawice palcami.

— Holt, mógłbyś zerknąć, co się dzieje na Jeffersona? — nagle usłyszała we wbudowanym w kask radiu kobiecy głos. — Pani Davis dzwoniła, ale tym razem nie chodzi o kota na drzewie ani głośnych sąsiadów. Rano odwołano jej ukochane zajęcia jogi dla seniorów, bo trenerka zachorowała i nie znalazła zastępstwa, więc została w domu. Rzuciła okiem na podwórko, a tam ktoś obcy i, jak to ujęła, „podejrzany” wszedł do _Różowego Pantofelka_ tylnym wejściem. Podobno wcześniej chwilę majstrował przy zamku i nie jest to żaden z pracowników, bo ta „troskliwa sąsiadka” zna, jak to się wyraziła, „wszystkie męty i biedne ofiary męskich chuci”. To pewnie nic poważnego, ale jesteś najbliżej, więc sprawdź to, proszę. Jak nikt się nie pojawi, to znowu złoży zażalenie u burmistrza.

Pidge westchnęła, przewracając oczami. Oczywiście, że pani Davis, a któż by inny? Staruszka nie miała w życiu nic do roboty poza obserwowaniem okolicy przez okna mieszkania i zawiadamianiem policji o każdej, nawet najmniejszej, bzdurze. Była czujniejsza od wielu profesjonalnych ochroniarzy i skuteczniejsza niż jakikolwiek monitoring. Nie było miesiąca, żeby czegoś nie zgłosiła. Stali klienci _Różowego Pantofelka_ doskonale wiedzieli, że nie ma nic groźniejszego niż sikanie albo ćpanie za klubem, bo pani Davis, miejscowa legenda, nigdy nie opuszcza posterunku.

Światło wreszcie zmieniło się na zielone, ale ścigacz, zamiast, tak jak Pidge wcześniej planowała, pojechać prosto, skręcił w boczną aleję.

— Przyjęłam, jadę tam — odpowiedziała stanowczo, przyspieszając.

— Pidge, to ty? — zdziwiła się Allura po drugiej stronie radia. — Gdzie Matt?

— Akurat ma przerwę. Nie martw się, zajmę się tym. To nie może być nic poważnego. Sprawdzę i dam znać.

Co prawda, miała tylko odstawić ścigacz Matta razem z kaskiem pod kawiarnię, w której jej brat właśnie pił poranną kawę z Keithem, a potem jechać w odwiedziny do matki, ale co jej szkodziło zajechać na chwilę do tego klubu? Przynajmniej nikt inny nie będzie musiał tego robić.

Zwolniła i zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed tylnym wejściem do klubu nocnego urządzonego w starej, dwupiętrowej kamienicy. Zdjęła kask, odwiesiła go na kierownicę i zeskoczyła ze ścigacza na asfalt. Chciała wyjąć kluczyki, ale te, jak na złość, utknęły w stacyjce. Jeszcze przez chwilę się z nimi szarpała, ale nie przynosiło to żadnych efektów, więc ostatecznie zaklęła pod nosem i machnęła ze zrezygnowaniem ręką. To będzie szybka akcja, zaraz tu wróci, a Matt powinien porządnie zastanowić się nad serwisem. Zresztą, nikt rozsądny nie ukradnie motoru spod okna pani Davis.

Na wąskiej uliczce panował zupełny spokój, ale ciężkie, metalowe drzwi do klubu rzeczywiście były otwarte. Pidge odwróciła się i popatrzyła na kamienicę, w której mieszkała pani Davis. Staruszka siedziała w jednym z okien na drugim piętrze, przytrzymując firankę i śledząc dziewczynę wzrokiem. 

Pidge kiwnęła jej głową na powitanie. Weszła do lokalu i znalazła się w pustym, krótkim korytarzu. Nacisnęła klamkę kolejnych drzwi, które pewnie prowadziły do głównej części klubu, ale były zamknięte na klucz. Zaczęła więc wspinać się po wąskich, starych schodach na piętro. Mimo starań na razie nie dostrzegała niczego „podejrzanego”. Pewnie jakiś zupełnie nowy pracownik musiał coś pilnie załatwić w biurze i dlatego przyszedł tutaj rano, męczył się z rzadko używanymi kluczami, a pani Davis jak zawsze miała paranoję. Kiedyś powinni po prostu przestać odbierać od niej telefony.

Pierwsze drzwi na pierwszym piętrze były uchylone. Pidge ostrożnie zajrzała do środka. To był czyjś skromnie urządzony gabinet. Nieduże biurko, dwa krzesła, szafa na dokumenty. W kącie sztuczna palma w doniczce. Pomieszczenie zapyziałe i przygnębiająco zwyczajne, szare, bure i nijakie, zupełnie niewyglądające, jak biura przystojnych i tajemniczych właścicieli nocnych klubów z seriali.

Tyłem do drzwi, nad odwróconym do siebie laptopem leżącym na biurku pochylał się wysoki, szczupły mężczyzna. Nosił jeansową kurtkę i czapkę z daszkiem, a jego spięte w niski kucyk długie białe włosy schowane były pod kołnierzem, pewnie po to, żeby nie zwracać uwagi. Wpatrzony w ekran komputera, opierał ubrane w rękawiczki dłonie na blacie, jakby na coś czekał.

Pidge była zdziwiona. Facet rzeczywiście nie wyglądał na pracownika klubu. Rękawiczki i ten ambitny kamuflaż rodem z filmu Marvela na pierwszy rzut oka budziły podejrzenia. Czyżby wreszcie nadszedł ten wyjątkowy dzień, w którym zgłoszenie pani Davis okazało się sensowne? Dziewczyna chyba powinna to sprawdzić, dopóki mężczyzna jej nie zauważył i niczego się nie spodziewał. Nie był uzbrojony, wzywanie posiłków w tym momencie nie miałoby sensu. Pidge dzisiaj nie pracowała, ale nie zamierzała przegapić takiej okazji na schwytanie przestępcy. W końcu policjantem jest się zawsze, a nie tylko podczas zmiany, prawda?

To będzie jej pierwsza prawdziwa akcja w terenie. Pracowała już tyle czasu i nigdy nie chcieli jej wziąć „na miasto”, tylko trzymali wśród komputerów na posterunku. Co z tego, że wszystko słyszała, a często też widziała przez kamery, które miał ze sobą zespół operacyjny? Lubiła informatykę, ale nie po to została policjantem, żeby wiecznie siedzieć przy biurku. Oczywiście zdarzało jej się pouczać źle parkujących kierowców albo upominać hałaśliwą młodzież, ale osobiście jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie aresztowała. Na co jej była akademia policyjna, którą skończyła z wyróżnieniem, jeżeli nie zabierali jej na akcje?

Wyjęła z kieszeni skórzanej kurtki podręczną zieloną latarkę. Zawsze ją ze sobą nosiła, wierząc, że kiedyś jej się w końcu przyda, i wyglądało na to, że miała rację.

Cichutko wśliznęła się do gabinetu przez uchylone drzwi i zakradła się za mężczyznę, wstrzymując oddech. Stary, poplamiony, ale miękki dywan wyciszał jej kroki. W pomieszczeniu intensywnie pachniało odświeżaczem powietrza wymieszanym z tytoniem.

Pewnym ruchem przystawiła koniec latarki do pleców mężczyzny.

— Policja. Nie wykonuj żadnych gwałtownych ruchów i powoli unieś obie ręce — zarządziła twardo.

Mężczyzna zamarł i powoli się wyprostował. Zgodnie z poleceniem uniósł ręce, ale jednocześnie odwrócił głowę tak, żeby móc zerknąć na Pidge kątem oka. Ona za to mogła przyjrzeć się jego profilowi. Był młody, miał nie więcej niż trzydzieści lat. W jego rysach twarzy i bystrym spojrzeniu było coś, co sprawiało, że nie wydawał się zwykłym złodziejem.

— Nie ruszaj się — wycedziła, mocniej przyciskając latarkę do jego pleców.

On jednak jeszcze trochę się odwrócił i spojrzał w dół. Potem posłusznie utkwił wzrok w zielonkawej ścianie przed sobą.

— Zostałem aresztowany latarką, imponujące — powiedział, a kącik jego ust powędrował do góry. — Nie jesteś trochę za mała na zabawę w złodziei i gliniarzy?

Nawet jego akcent się wyróżniał.

Pidge wolną ręką wyjęła odznakę i podniosła tak, żeby mężczyzna mógł ją zobaczyć. Ten przesunął po blasze spojrzeniem, kiwając głową z miną znawcy. Pidge starała się wyglądać na kogoś, kto ma całą sytuację pod kontrolą, chociaż tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co powinna teraz zrobić, bo znajdowała się sam na sam z dużo większym od niej facetem, którego w dodatku właśnie próbowała aresztować latarką, a on się zorientował i ją wyśmiał. Nie miała kajdanek, a nie mogła wyprowadzić przestępcy na zewnątrz, bo wtedy na pewno bez problemu by uciekł.

— Jak widzisz, jestem z policji i radzę ci stać spokojnie. Wsparcie zabezpiecza inne pomieszczenia i poszukuje twoich potencjalnych kumpli — oznajmiła, po czym odwróciła się w stronę drzwi i zawołała: — Matt, Keith, chodźcie tutaj!

Czekali przez chwilę, ale w budynku panowała cisza.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że się na to nabiorę? — zapytał ironicznie mężczyzna.

Na ekranie laptopa wyskoczyło okno powiadomienia i rozległ się krótki dźwięk. Złodziej natychmiast jedną ręką wyciągnął pendrive’a, a drugą chwycił stojący na biurku słój z żelowymi kulkami zapachowymi. Odwracając się, chlusnął jego zawartością w twarz Pidge, a potem pędem wybiegł z gabinetu. Jego głośne kroki przez chwilę dudniły na schodach.

Dziewczyna chciała rzucić się za nim, ale minęło kilka sekund, zanim otrząsnęła się z szoku, a woda, w której zanurzone były kulki, zalała jej okulary. Zdjęła je i zaczęła wycierać o rękaw kurtki, jednocześnie wybiegając truchtem na korytarz. Gdy mogła założyć okulary i znowu cokolwiek widziała, rzuciła się biegiem na dół, przeskakując po kilka stopni naraz, i wypadła na zewnątrz, rozglądając się po ulicy.

Mężczyzna zniknął, a po motorze Matta i kasku nie było śladu.

Pidge zaklęła głośno i spojrzała w niebo, zaciskając pięści.

Pewnie powinna od razu zawiadomić Allurę o kradzieży służbowego motoru i poprosić, żeby wysłała za nim pościg, ale Pidge naprawdę nie chciała, żeby wszyscy wiedzieli, że nawaliła po całości.

Część kolegów z posterunku wciąż uważała, że dziewczyna dostała tę pracę głównie ze względu na pozycję jej ojca, więc robiła wszystko, żeby udowodnić im, że jest inaczej i że zawdzięczała to wyłącznie swoim zdolnościom. Rozważała nawet przeniesienie do innego miasta, gdzie nie musiałaby słuchać komentarzy o rzekomym nepotyzmie porucznika Holta. To, że ciągle zostawała w pokoju ze sprzętem komputerowym, też nie pomagało. Policjanci doceniali, że jest najlepszym informatykiem, jaki kiedykolwiek tam pracował, ale ukochana córeczka szefa i tak nie mogła być przecież jedną z nich. Matt, nauczony własnym doświadczeniem, kazał siostrze być cierpliwą i pomocną, ale co on mógł wiedzieć? On chodził na akcje, a ona tylko przekopywała się przez wszystkie dostępne (a czasami też te niedostępne) bazy danych!

Chociaż pewnie właśnie dzięki pozycji jej ojca teraz nie musiała bardzo obawiać się tego, że ją zwolnią.

Wyjęła telefon i napisała wiadomość do Matta, każąc mu tu natychmiast przyjechać, a sama wróciła na górę i zajęła się laptopem. Nie udało jej się złapać złoczyńcy, ale miała szansę dowiedzieć się, czego tu w ogóle szukał. Zawsze lepiej jej się pracowało z komputerami niż z ludźmi, więc przynajmniej w ten sposób mogła się na coś przydać. Zawaliła, ale nie wszystko było stracone. Najpierw dowie się, czego ten białowłosy szukał, a potem go znajdzie, choćby miała go osobiście wykopać spod ziemi.

Folder, z którego pobierano pliki, wciąż był otwarty, mężczyzna w pośpiechu nie zdołał go zamknąć. Co znajdowało się na tym komputerze, że warto było dla tego włamać się do klubu nocnego?

Pidge wyjęła z kieszeni kurtki kluczyki od domu, przy których przyczepiony był pendrive. Włożyła go do laptopa i, chwytając myszkę przez chusteczkę, przeniosła całą zawartość folderu, który wykradł mężczyzna. Później będzie mogła się tym zająć i w spokoju przejrzeć te pliki.

Gdy skończyła, wróciła przed tylne wejście do klubu, gdzie właśnie na jednym ścigaczu przyjechali Matt i Keith. Obaj mężczyźni nosili motocyklowe kurtki, spodnie i buty. Nie wydawali się zachwyceni widokiem mokrej i oblepionej kawałkami żelowych kulek dziewczyny.

Holt pierwszy podbiegł do siostry.

— Co się stało? — zapytał poważnie.

Pidge nabrała powietrza.

— Więc jechałam motorem, bo chciałam ci go odstawić, tak jak mnie prosiłeś, ale wtedy odezwała się Allura i powiedziała, że trzeba sprawdzić, co się dzieje w klubie, bo pani Davis znowu coś zgłosiła, ale znacie ją, to nigdy nie jest nic poważnego, więc nie chciałam zawracać wam głowy i przyjechałam, ale kluczyki utknęły w stacyjce, więc je zostawiłam i poszłam do środka. W gabinecie stał jakiś gość i grzebał w laptopie. Nie wiedziałam, co zrobić, to wzięłam go z zaskoczenia i, prawdę mówiąc, próbowałam aresztować latarką, ale się zorientował i mi uciekł… No i ukradł motocykl. Wiem, że spieprzyłam sprawę i potem możemy o tym pogadać, ale teraz powinniście poprosić Allurę o sprawdzenie nawigacji i spróbować go dogonić, póki nie odjechał daleko — wypaliła błyskawicznie, praktycznie na jednym wydechu i unikając spojrzenia Matta. Potem dodała ze skruchą: — Przepraszam, Matt.

Stojący za Holtem Keith patrzył się na nią, jakby kompletnie nic nie zrozumiał.

— Że co? — zapytał, unosząc brew.

Matt za to od razu pokiwał w skupieniu głową. Odwrócił się do przyjaciela.

— Wskakuj na motor, ruszamy — oznajmił stanowczo. — Pidge, zostań tu i zadzwoń do Shiro, niech przyśle ekipę.

Dziewczyna przytaknęła ze zrozumieniem. Keith wsiadł na ścigacz, a Matt usiadł za nim, chwytając się jego pleców. Bez słowa odjechali w kierunku głównej drogi.

Kiedy tylko zniknęli za zakrętem, Pidge wyjęła telefon i, tak jak polecił jej brat, zadzwoniła do Shiro, starając jak najmniej wdawać się w szczegóły sprawy.

Stanęła w cieniu budynku i oparła się o ścianę _Różowego Pantofelka_. Pani Davis nadal tkwiła w oknie swojego mieszkania. Przynajmniej jej dzień stał się odrobinę ciekawszy, będzie miała, o czym opowiadać wnukom. 

Pidge wcisnęła rękę do kieszeni i zacisnęła palce na pendrivie przyczepionym do kluczy. Przeczesała mokre, przesiąknięte wonią cytrusowego odświeżacza powietrza włosy. Ciekawe, czym będzie musiała wyczyścić swoją kurtkę, aby ten paskudny sztuczny zapach zniknął. Może zostanie z nią na zawsze, żeby na każdym kroku przypominać jej o tej porażce?

Po prawie dziesięciu minutach dostała wiadomość od Matta. W ślepej uliczce znaleźli jedynie wyrwany ze ścigacza nadajnik GPS. Złodziej przepadł bez śladu.

Oparła głowę o mur i przymknęła oczy, wydając z siebie przeciągły jęk. Koledzy zabiją ją śmiechem. Shiro zmruży oczy i udzieli wykładu na temat zakresu obowiązków służbowych. A ojciec? Ojciec posłucha, uśmiechnie się i powie, że jednak praca w terenie to jeszcze nie w tej chwili.

Pidge złapie tego faceta, choćby nie wiem co. Jak on mógł tak spieprzyć jej życie? Czy nie mógł dać się aresztować, a potem wezwać swojego adwokata i wyjść z aresztu? Jego ciuchy i akcent świadczyły o tym, że nie miał problemu z kasą, a tak to zrobił z niej największe pośmiewisko posterunku! Pidge dorwie go, nawet jeżeli to będzie jej ostatnia akcja w życiu.

Nie po to miała swój genialny umysł, aby jakiś pospolity złodziejaszek uciekł jej w jej własnym mieście.


	2. Dwa

Reakcja współpracowników na to, co się stało, była dokładnie taka, jakiej Pidge się spodziewała. Już na drugi dzień wszyscy wiedzieli o całej sytuacji, większość się śmiała, niektórzy, tak jak Shiro, udzielali dziewczynie pouczeń. Część policjantów była wyraźnie sfrustrowana bezkarnością Pidge i złośliwie komentowała jej porażkę. Jeśli do tej pory nie traktowano jej poważnie, to teraz tym bardziej nie zanosiło się na to, żeby kiedykolwiek zaczęto. Porucznik Holt nie był zły, ale zasugerował córce, żeby może jednak na razie została przy komputerach.

Pidge spełniła jego życzenie i to nie tylko dlatego, że i tak nikt nie chciałby jej ze sobą wziąć na akcję, bo ona po swojej niewątpliwej i bardzo głośnej porażce wolałaby się z nikim nie widywać. Cały tydzień spędziła przy biurku, przeszukując bazy danych. Nie znała nawet imienia złodzieja, a dzięki rękawiczkom nie zostawił on po sobie żadnych odcisków palców, ale wyglądał na tyle charakterystycznie, że gdyby Pidge zobaczyła zdjęcie, na pewno by go rozpoznała. Jednak te poszukiwania zakończyły się fiaskiem, a miejski monitoring zarejestrował tylko część podróży motorem mężczyzny, więc nie można było określić, gdzie się udał, a nawet jak wyglądał, bo nie było ani jednego ujęcia nadającego się do poszukiwania twarzy. Z pewnością nie znajdował się w żadnej oficjalnej bazie, od których zaczęła przeszukiwanie. W przeglądaniu zasobów Internetu komputery też się nie spisały.

Nieco bardziej udane okazało się sprawdzanie plików, które wykradziono z klubu nocnego. Pidge udało się odkryć, że zaszyfrowano w nich informacje o siatce kontaktów grupy przestępczej, w której, jak się dowiedzieli, działał właściciel _Różowego Pantofelka_. Sprawa była niezwykle rozwojowa i dotyczyła handlu narkotykami, przemytu prochów oraz ludzi, a także nielegalnego handlu alkoholem i bronią. Policja zaczęła przygotowania do przeprowadzenia aresztowań w klubie.

Dokładnie tydzień po najbardziej kompromitującym dniu jej życia Pidge wypiła kubek kawy i wyszła rano z domu. Matt obiecał, że podwiezie ją do pracy, bo i tak miał zabrać Lance’a, któremu popsuł się samochód.

Otworzyła drzwi i stanęła jak wryta w progu, wytrzeszczając w zdumieniu oczy.

Na podjeździe jej domu stał służbowy motocykl Matta, ten sam, który ukradziono tydzień temu sprzed klubu. Problem polegał na tym, że z początku go w ogóle nie rozpoznała, bo został przemalowany na landrynkowy róż i ozdobiony rysunkami serduszek, białych gołębic i… Czy to była Bójka z _Atomówek_?

Pidge poczuła, jak uginają się pod nią kolana, a plecak zsuwa jej się z ramienia i upada na ziemię.

Przy motocyklu stali Matt i Lance, którzy wysiedli z zaparkowanego na chodniku przed domem samochodu. Pierwszy wydawał się równie zdziwiony, jak jego siostra, drugi za to ściskał w ręce telefon i prawie płakał ze śmiechu.

Pidge zatrzasnęła za sobą nadal otwarte drzwi, podniosła plecak i podbiegła do motocykla. Na kierownicy zawieszono kask, który również pomalowano na różowo i narysowano na nim gołębia. Do środka wrzucono kluczyki z doczepionym pluszowym breloczkiem z szopem praczem i złożoną samoprzylepną karteczkę. Dziewczyna wyjęła ją i przeczytała napisany równymi literami tekst:

_Dzięki za użyczenie transportu! Po dokonanych ulepszeniach kluczyki powinny już działać!_

Nikt się nie podpisał, ale pod spodem naszkicowano uśmiechniętego szopa na ścigaczu. W każdych innych okolicznościach Pidge pomyślałaby, że rysunek jest ładny i uroczy, ale teraz zgniotła karteczkę w pięści, patrząc na różowego, kiczowatego potworka stojącego na jej podjeździe. Nie przypuszczała, że tak szybko odzyskają motocykl, a już na pewno nie, że złodziej sam odda go do serwisu, przemaluje i naprawi uszkodzoną stacyjkę.

— Co tam masz? — zapytał Matt.

Pidge zignorowała brata i nie spuściła wzroku ze ścigacza.

— Co za sukinsyn… Skąd on wiedział, gdzie mieszkam…? — wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Lance nieco się opanował i odchrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

— Wiesz, właściwie to kilka dni temu na posterunek zadzwonił jakiś niezwykle sympatyczny i wykształcony gość i chciał porozmawiać z, uwaga, cytuję, „filigranową koleżanką Keitha i Matta w okularach, z burzą jasnobrązowych włosów”, że niby miał ci przekazać ważne informacje, i możliwe, że jak z nim chwilę rozmawiałem, to powiedziałem twoje imię, tak odruchowo… — przyznał, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

Pidge poderwała głowę i posłała mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— I nie powiedziałeś mi o tym?! — zawołała ze złością.

— Akurat nie było cię w pracy! — Lance podniósł ręce w obronnym geście i na wszelki wypadek wykonał krok do tyłu. — Chciałem ci powiedzieć, naprawdę chciałem, ale wyleciało mi z głowy, sorry! Gość powiedział, że zadzwoni później albo skontaktuje się z Mattem.

— Lance… — sarknęła dziewczyna.

Matt spróbował się uśmiechnąć z udawanym entuzjazmem.

— Ale, hej, przynajmniej odzyskałem swój motor. Jest… — Zawiesił głos i przyjrzał się rysunkom. — Interesujący. Zawsze o takim marzyłem. Wiecie, taki niepowtarzalny i… chyba odrobinę dziewczęcy, ale bojowy jak diabli. Ma facet fantazję, szanuję za tę Bójkę, najlepsza z Atomówek.

Pidge westchnęła głęboko. Zsunęła okulary i potarła oczy, starając się uspokoić.

— Matt, jeszcze raz bardzo cię przepraszam za całą tę akcję i obiecuję, że sama oddam twój motocykl do lakiernika i znowu będzie biały, więc jakbyście mogli na razie nie rozpowiadać o tym, co się z nim stało… — Popatrzyła wymownie na chłopaków.

— Za późno — mruknął Lance.

— Co?

Podniósł telefon.

— Wysłałem już zdjęcia Hunkowi i Allurze… I Keithowi… I możliwe, że przy okazji też Romelle… — dodał, ciągle tym samym tonem dziecka przyłapanego na rozrabianiu. — Ale nie martw się, zaraz mogę im wszystkim napisać, żeby nikomu nie mówili.

Pidge nie miała już nawet siły na złoszczenie się. Utkwiła puste spojrzenie w motocyklu.

Wszyscy już wiedzą albo zaraz się dowiedzą. Prawie słyszała w uszach salwy śmiechu, które przywitają ją za kilkanaście minut na posterunku. Może powinna zadzwonić do ojca, zostać dzisiaj w domu i rozważyć zmianę pracy, a przy okazji miejsca zamieszkania, wyglądu i nazwiska? Na pewno ktoś w innym mieście doceniłby jej zdolności informatyczne, dostałaby dobrze płatną posadę w banku albo w archiwum, rzadziej wychodziłaby do ludzi i miałaby mniej okazji do wywoływania zamieszania. Na dawnym posterunku zostałaby legendą, bohaterką zabawnej anegdoty, którą Lance opowiadałby przyszłym pokoleniom policjantów, ale i tak nikt nie wierzyłby mu, że taka porażka ukończyła akademię, a co dopiero znalazła pracę.

W sumie ta zmiana miejsca zamieszkania wcale nie była takim głupim pomysłem, skoro, możliwe, że powiązany z mafią, przestępca zdobył jej adres.

Jednocześnie wiedziała, że jeśli teraz zrezygnuje z pracy, utraci dostęp do tych wszystkich pomocnych baz danych. Może całkowicie pozbawi się szansy na dokonanie zemsty za to upokorzenie, a w tej chwili, gdy patrzyła na motocykl, czuła się bardziej zmotywowana do działania niż kiedykolwiek. To, że złodziej oddał motocykl i jeszcze dołączył wiadomość (tylko dlaczego szop?), Pidge odbierała jako wyzwanie. Nie było opcji, żeby komukolwiek odpuściła coś takiego. Gdyby teraz spotkała tego mężczyznę, chyba rozszarpałaby mu gardło gołymi rękoma. Pod warunkiem, że jakimś cudem by do niego dosięgnęła. Ewentualnie zastrzeliłaby go i wykopała głęboki grób, w którym złożyłaby jego trupa po oskalpowaniu, dokonaniu ćwiartowania, rozwłóczenia i spalenia na stosie. Wymyśli takie tortury, że ten wariat do końca życia będzie żałował, że się grzecznie nie poddał, gdy pierwszy raz ją spotkał.

— Nie martw się, trochę się pośmieją, ale niedługo wszyscy zapomną. Wsiadajmy, bo zaraz się spóźnimy — zasugerował Matt, podchodząc do swojego samochodu i otwierając drzwi. — Później zajmiemy się tym motorem. Niech tu zostanie, zabierz tylko kask i kluczyki, i tak nikt go nie ukradnie.

Pidge pokiwała powoli głową, patrząc na latarnię uliczną najbliżej jej domu. Potem wcisnęła karteczkę z wiadomością do kieszeni i ruszyła do samochodu, bez słowa omijając Lance’a. Zajęła siedzenie obok kierowcy.

Kiedy indziej rozważy zmianę tożsamości. Najpierw musiała wyrównać rachunki. Zniszczy go, jak tylko go znajdzie. Wtedy za wszystko jej zapłaci.

* * *

Jeszcze tego samego dnia Pidge sprawdziła monitoring ze swojej ulicy i odnalazła nagranie, na którym tuż przed świtem białowłosy mężczyzna przyjeżdża pod jej dom czarnym pick-upem, zostawia motocykl na podjeździe i natychmiast odjeżdża. Nosił czapkę z daszkiem, ciemne okulary i zasłaniał twarz podniesionym kołnierzem kurtki, ale to musiał być on.

Ona i Matt musieli znosić niekończące się żarty współpracowników na temat nowego wyglądu motocykla, ale Pidge przynajmniej udało się zrobić krok naprzód w kierunku odnalezienia przestępcy. Spisała numer rejestracyjny samochodu, którym przyjechał. Jak można było się spodziewać, pick-up nie należał do złodzieja, tylko do pobliskiej wypożyczalni, do której, oczywiście, udała się tuż po zakończeniu pracy.

Oparła się o kontuar recepcji wypożyczalni i popatrzyła na młodego mężczyznę w firmowej, żółtej koszulce.

— Katie Holt, policja — przedstawiła się, pokazując policyjną blachę. — Czy to do państwa należy samochód o tych numerach?

Podsunęła wyraźnie przejętemu wizytą policji recepcjoniście kartkę ze spisaną rejestracją pick-upa. Ten przeczytał ją, a potem zerknął do komputera.

— Tak, to samochód z naszej wypożyczalni — potwierdził powoli. — Co się stało?

— Interesuje mnie, kto nim jeździł dzisiaj rano? — spytała Pidge.

Mężczyzna namyślił się.

— Wczoraj wieczorem przyszedł tu taki dziwny gość. Wysoki, długie białe włosy, nosił rękawiczki. Przedstawił się jako — dla pewności zerknął do systemu — Carl Linnaeus i myślałem, że żartuje, ale miał tak w prawie jazdy, więc co miałem zrobić? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Dzisiaj rano oddał samochód w idealnym stanie.

Pidge ledwo powstrzymała się przed przewróceniem oczami. No oczywiście, że złodziej używał fałszywych dokumentów, wypożyczając samochód, którym pojechał odstawić skradziony motocykl tuż pod dom policjantki. Byłby idiotą, gdyby postępował inaczej.

— Zapłacił kartą? — spytała z cieniem nadziei w głosie.

— Gotówką.

W duchu westchnęła z rozczarowaniem. Powinna wrócić do domu. Nie było sensu prosić o podane przez złodzieja dane kontaktowe, skoro na pewno były fałszywe, ale recepcjonista patrzył na nią wyczekująco, jakby spodziewał się kolejnych pytań, więc postanowiła zachować się profesjonalnie i wszystko dokładnie sprawdzić.

— Policja będzie potrzebowała danych tego człowieka — oznajmiła. — A teraz proszę pokazać mi ten samochód.

* * *

Poszukiwania Pidge utknęły w miejscu. Miała tylko absurdalne, fałszywe dane złodzieja i nagrania z monitoringu na jej ulicy, na których zakrywał twarz. Nie znała jego imienia, nie wiedziała, czy dla kogoś pracował, czy działał na własną rękę. To było zdecydowanie za mało, żeby kogoś odnaleźć w tak dużym mieście.

Cały tydzień w czasie pracy ciężko pracowała przy zbieraniu i rozpracowywaniu danych na temat grupy przestępczej z _Różowego Pantofelka_ , a po godzinach szukała tego przebrzydłego żartownisia. Pocieszała ją tylko myśl, że częściowo dzięki niej policja aresztuje członków grupy, która prowadziła klub nocny, w tym ich przywódcę. Przynajmniej taki był pożytek z jej lekkomyślności, chociaż nadal nie zasługiwała na żadne pochwały.

Wszyscy policjanci zajmowali się świeżutko aresztowanymi. Byli zachwyceni zebranymi dowodami, chwaleni przez prokuratorów zacierających ręce na myśl o rozprawach i przyszłej karierze politycznej, a Pidge w znudzeniu przenosiła dane do komputera, gdy do wspólnego biura na posterunku wszedł mężczyzna z bukietem fiołków w dłoni. Nosił zieloną polówkę i czapkę z daszkiem.

— Pani Katie Holt? — powiedział głośno, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu.

Stukanie palców o klawiatury, rozmowy i szelest kartek nagle ucichły. Spojrzenia wszystkich pracowników zwróciły się w stronę siedzącej w samym kącie biura Pidge. Ona tymczasem powoli wstała, patrząc na kwiaty i unosząc brwi w zdumieniu.

— Tak, to ja… — oznajmiła niepewnie.

— Poczta kwiatowa, to bukiet dla pani — oświadczył mężczyzna, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie.

W biurze rozległy się przytłumione parsknięcia i chichoty. Nie licząc jednego chłopaka w ósmej klasie, Pidge nigdy nie była w żadnym związku, nikt nie przesyłał jej kwiatów. Nie żeby szczególnie tego pragnęła, po prostu nie rozumiała, skąd nagle miałaby dostać cały bukiet.

— Od kogo? — zapytała od razu.

— Klient prosił o zachowanie anonimowości, ale jest bilecik, więc proszę sprawdzić — padła odpowiedź.

Pidge westchnęła i przeszła przez całe biuro, czując na sobie spojrzenia innych policjantów. Stanęła przed mężczyzną z bukietem.

— Pytam poważnie, od kogo są te kwiaty? — powtórzyła, tym razem ostrzejszym tonem. Potem dodała ciszej, żeby współpracownicy nie słyszeli: — Jak widać, jestem z policji, więc radziłabym odpowiedzieć, jeśli nie chce być pan zatrzymany za utrudnianie śledztwa.

Kurier przełknął nerwowo ślinę i od razu przeszedł do wyjaśnień:

— Przyszła do nas starsza pani i powiedziała, że jakiś młody człowiek dał jej pieniądze oraz ten zapieczętowany liścik i poprosił o wysłanie kwiatów dla swojej dziewczyny. Naprawdę, tylko tyle.

Pidge uniosła brwi, trochę speszona tym, że niepotrzebnie naskoczyła na mężczyznę.

— To musi być jakaś… — wymamrotała, wreszcie biorąc od niego kwiaty.

Urwała, widząc doczepiony do bukietu liścik. Otworzyła go i przeczytała w skupieniu:

_Dobra robota, dzięki za załatwienie tej sprawy!_

To było to samo pismo, którym napisano karteczkę wrzuconą do kasku, a nawet gdyby go sama nie rozpoznała, to pod spodem narysowano szopa trzymającego kwiaty.

Pidge zazgrzytała zębami, powstrzymując cisnące się na język przekleństwa.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała cierpko do kuriera.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i poszła z powrotem do swojego biurka, mocno ściskając w ręce bukiet i nie patrząc na kolegów. Usiadła, cisnęła kwiaty na bok i przysunęła obrotowy fotel do biurka, udając, że nagle jest szczególnie skupiona na pracy.

Lance podjechał do niej na swoim fotelu, odpychając się nogami, i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Czyżby cichy wielbiciel? — zapytał z zainteresowaniem.

— Nie twoja sprawa — burknęła w odpowiedzi Pidge i ostentacyjnie zaczęła jeszcze głośniej uderzać w klawiaturę, marszcząc nos.

Po chwili wstała i poszła wlać do szklanki wodę, żeby wstawić do niej te badyle. Szkoda kwiatków, które przecież nie były niczemu winne, a w dodatku zawsze lepiej udawać, że ma się jakieś prywatne życie.

A ten Szop nawet nie wiedział, że już nie żyje.


	3. Trzy

Pidge pchnęła ciężkie, przeszklone drzwi serwisu motocyklowego. Minąwszy długie regały pełne olejów, smarów i płynów hamulcowych, podeszła do stojącej za ladą na tle rozwieszonych na ścianie opon czarnowłosej dziewczyny w okularach.

Przeglądając Internet w poszukiwaniu lakiernika, który mógłby przywrócić pojazdowi Matta dawny wygląd, Pidge uzmysłowiła sobie, że Szop (bo tak z braku lepszej alternatywy zaczęła nazywać człowieka, którego szukała) też przecież nie przemalował i nie naprawił ścigacza samodzielnie. Musiał zlecić to specjalistom albo sam był profesjonalistą. Szybko przejrzała strony okolicznych serwisów motocyklowych, szukając takich, które w swojej ofercie miały także lakiernictwo. Obejrzała ich galerie prac i wybrała ten, którego styl najbardziej pasował do tego, co „dostała w prezencie”. Serwis miał świetne opinie, chociaż był jednym z najdroższych, a jego portfolio było naprawdę imponujące.

Pidge zrobiła zdjęcia różowego motocykla, którego jakoś nikt na razie nie miał serca amatorsko przemalować, a Matt zaczął nawet ją namawiać, by wykupiła pojazd na najbliższej wyprzedaży sprzętu, na którą trafi z powodu wysługi lat. Teraz ścigacz był naprawiony i tak wyregulowany, że Matt uważał, że szkoda by go było go dla zwykłych śmiertelników, a w końcu to „prezent”. W dodatku tak „spersonalizowany”, że Pidge naprawdę powinna go zatrzymać. Na takie słowa dziewczyna za każdym razem patrzyła na niego morderczym wzrokiem i groziła umieszczeniem w sieci kompromitujących zdjęć z dzieciństwa w ramach zwiększania popularności ukochanego brata.

W sumie to w skrytości serca też nie chciała, by ktokolwiek jeździł jej – _Matta_ , poprawiała się co chwilę w myślach – motorem, póki wyglądał tak, jak wyglądał. Niech go przemalują i tyle. To rozwiąże cały ten problem.

— Witam, jak mogę pomóc? — zapytała entuzjastycznie brunetka, odrywając się od komputera.

Według plakietki przyczepionej do koszulki miała na imię Nadia.

— Dzień dobry, czy to państwo zajmowali się tym ścigaczem? — Pidge wyjęła telefon i pokazała zdjęcie różowego motocykla Matta ozdobionego Atomówkami i gołębiami.

W sumie dobrze, że Szop miał taką fantazję. Nawet najbardziej zajęty lakiernik nie mógłby zapomnieć tego wyjątkowego zlecenia.

Nadia pochyliła się nad wyświetlaczem, mrużąc oczy. Po chwili jej twarz rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech.

— Tak, pamiętam, to było tydzień temu! — zawołała. — Powiem szczerze, że pracuję już kilka lat i ludzie proszą o różne rzeczy, ale jeszcze czegoś takiego tu nie było. Myśleliśmy, że gość żartuje.

Pidge uniosła brwi, nie mogąc uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Była gotowa odwiedzić wszystkie okoliczne serwisy motocyklowe, nie liczyła zbyt mocno na to, że pierwszy ślepy strzał okaże się celny.

— Będę potrzebowała danych tego mężczyzny — oświadczyła służbowym tonem Pidge.

Nadia zawahała się i już miała oświadczyć, że nie mogą tak po prostu udostępniać danych klientów, gdy Pidge bez słowa wyciągnęła blachę i uniosła ją na wysokość głowy.

Jako że spędziła o wiele więcej godzin w biurze niż w terenie, za każdym razem cieszyło ją, gdy miała okazję do zaprezentowania dokumentów cywilom. Wtedy czuła się jak agenci z tych wszystkich seriali, które oglądała od dzieciństwa, a ludzie z reguły nie sprzeciwiali się policjantom i posłusznie odpowiadali na wszystkie pytania. Nikomu by się do tego nie przyznała, ale gdy pierwszy raz dostała swoją blachę, w domu przed lustrem ćwiczyła jej płynne wyciąganie z kieszeni i przedstawianie się.

— Dobrze, dobrze, już sprawdzam — powiedziała posłusznie Nadia i zajrzała do komputera. — Hm… — Zmarszczyła brwi i przechyliła głowę. — Mam tutaj napisane, że klient nazywał się… Gottlieb Storr, ale nie wyglądał na Niemca, nie miał akcentu ani nic. To był taki wysoki, elegancki facet, ten różowy i serduszka w ogóle do niego nie pasowały, ale bardzo mu zależało, żebyśmy jak najszybciej zajęli się ścigaczem. Tłumaczył coś o tym, że to prezent dla wyjątkowej dziewczyny i o jakimś długu. Przemiły gość, aż zazdrościłam tej dziewczynie. Motocykl nie był w najlepszym stanie, ale teraz to prawdziwe cacko! Oczywiście grafika dla prawdziwych fanów, ale unikatowa i gwarantuję, że nie ma takiej drugiej. 

Pidge westchnęła ciężko. Jasne, że nie wyglądał na Niemca, bo nim nie był. Naturalnie ścigacz został doprowadzony do stanu idealnego i wyjątkowo niepowtarzalnego, ale wcale nie był tak słodkim prezentem, jak to się Nadii wydawało. To utrapienie, a nie prezent. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że doszło do pomyłki, bo ten motocykl nigdy nie należał do Pidge.

— Domyślam się, że zapłacił gotówką? — spytała.

— Tak, właściwie to tak.

To byłoby zbyt proste, gdyby teraz go namierzyła. Szop musiał przeczuwać, że policja będzie go szukać w tych miejscach, więc nie używał karty i korzystał z fałszywych dokumentów z idiotycznymi nazwiskami, ale na pewno istniał jakiś sposób, żeby poznać jego prawdziwe dane. W dwudziestym pierwszym wieku każdy człowiek zostawia po sobie ślad.

— Czy przed warsztatem jest może monitoring? — zapytała Pidge i wskazała palcem na drzwi wejściowe. — Interesuje mnie numer rejestracyjny jego samochodu.

— Niestety nie, mamy kamery tylko wewnątrz warsztatu. — Nagle Nadia otworzyła szeroko oczy i uśmiechnęła się, jakby doznała olśnienia. — Ale mam pomysł. Proszę chwilę poczekać!

Wyskoczyła zza kontuaru i otworzyła drzwi do garażu, w którym mieściła się właściwa część warsztatu.

— Ina! Możesz tu zajrzeć?! — zawołała i zamachała ponaglająco ręką.

Nadia odsunęła się od drzwi i do pomieszczenia zajrzała piegowata, krótkowłosa blondynka w roboczych pomarańczowych ogrodniczkach. Spojrzała na koleżankę pozbawionym emocji wzrokiem.

— Tak?

— Pamiętasz tego wysokiego faceta z długimi włosami, który był tutaj kilka dni temu i kazał sobie przemalować motocykl na różowo? Tego od _Atomówek_? — zapytała z nadzieją Nadia.

— Tak, pamiętam.

— No, to on przywiózł motocykl takim srebrnym pick-upem. Nie pamiętasz przypadkiem numeru jego rejestracji?

Ina zastanawiała się przez moment i w końcu przytaknęła, a potem bez zająknięcia powtórzyła z pamięci cały numer rejestracyjny.

Pidge wpatrywała się w nią oniemiała. Zamrugała szybko oczami. Zawsze myślała, że to ona ma dobrą pamięć do szczegółów, ale nigdy nie zdarzyło jej się zapamiętywać zupełnie przypadkowych rejestracji. Ina tymczasem wyglądała, jakby nie było w tym nic niezwykłego.

Nadia przytaknęła z dumą i założyła ręce na piersi.

— Niezła jest, co nie? — zapytała w stronę Pidge.

Policjantka wyciągnęła z kieszeni komórkę i otworzyła notatki.

— Mogłaby pani powtórzyć? — zapytała, patrząc na blondynkę i uśmiechając się tryumfalnie.

* * *

Gdy tylko Pidge poznała prawdziwe imię mężczyzny, na które zarejestrowany był jego samochód, i wpisała je do Internetu, uderzyła się dłonią w czoło, wołając głośno: „no oczywiście!”, chociaż nikt na posterunku nie rozumiał, co było w tym aż tak oczywistego.

Jego imię bowiem brzmiało Lotor. Jak _Procyon lotor_ – po łacinie „szop pracz”.

Trzeba przyznać, że to było wyjątkowo kretyńskie imię, ale wyjaśniało te rysunki na liścikach i Linneusza, a wystarczyło szybkie zerknięcie na Wikipedię, żeby dowiedzieć się, że Gottlieb Conrad Christian Storr był niemieckim lekarzem, który w XVIII wieku umieścił szopa pracza w rodzaju _Procyon_. Pidge czuła, że, jako córka biolożki, powinna była wpaść na to wcześniej, ale częściowo usprawiedliwiał ją fakt, że Colleen Holt specjalizowała się w botanice, a nie w zoologii.

Przynajmniej nie pomyliła się bardzo, nazywając złodzieja Szopem.

W każdym razie Pidge dowiedziała się też, że Lotor nie był nigdy notowany, ale jego ojca, wpływowego przedsiębiorcę, podejrzewano w przeszłości o handel narkotykami i oszustwa finansowe. Nigdy jednak niczego mu nie udowodniono.

Ta informacja pozwalała założyć, że Lotor pracował dla swojego ojca i to dla niego wykradł informacje z _Różowego Pantofelka_. Dzięki poznaniu prawdziwej tożsamości złodzieja policja znalazła jego adres i zaplanowała akcję aresztowania. Pidge, chociaż od razu się do niej zgłosiła, odmówiono pozwolenia na wzięcie udziału, co nie dziwiło absolutnie nikogo, kto zauważył jej emocjonalny stosunek do sprawy. Jak zwykle mogła co najwyżej bezpiecznie siedzieć przed komputerem i obserwować wszystko przez kamery.

Lotor mieszkał sam w starym lofcie w najmniej zaludnionej części przedmieść. Policjanci udali się tam późnym wieczorem nieoznakowanym samochodem. Pidge, chociaż już kilka godzin temu skończyła pracę, specjalnie została dłużej na posterunku, żeby móc obejrzeć to, co się stanie. Siedziała sama w ciemnym pokoju przy komputerze, opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach. Nie mogła tego przegapić. Lotor na pewno niczego się nie spodziewał. Wreszcie dostanie za swoje i jeszcze dzisiaj spotkają się w areszcie.

Nikt nie odpowiedział na pukanie i wołanie, więc policjanci musieli wyważyć drzwi. Z odbezpieczoną bronią ostrożnie weszli do środka i zapalili światła, rozglądając się po czystym, nowocześnie umeblowanym mieszkaniu, przypominającym te ze skandynawskich katalogów. Wewnątrz jednak nikogo nie było, więc rozdzielili się, żeby przeszukać poszczególne pomieszczenia.

Matt poszedł do salonu. Na szklanym stoliku przed narożnikiem stała filiżanka kawy. Holt zamoczył w niej palec.

— Jeszcze ciepła — zauważył. — Musiał wyjść dosłownie przed chwilą.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do stojącej pod ścianą obok telewizora gablotki. Stały w niej maskotki i dziesiątki figurek szopów praczy wykonanych z różnych materiałów.

— Interesująca kolekcja — mruknął Matt, przyglądając się szopom. — Nie spodziewałem się, że jest takim miłośnikiem zwierząt.

Pidge poprawiła zsuwający się jej z głowy zestaw słuchawkowy. Przypomniała sobie o breloczku, który doczepiono do kluczy ścigacza. Ciekawe, czy to też była część tej kolekcji. Jeśli tak, to bardzo hojnie ze strony Lotora, że zdecydował się podzielić z policją.

Matt zaczął oglądać oprawione w ramki grafiki zawieszone obok gabloty na ceglanej, grafitowej ścianie.

— Wygląda na to, że ma talent plastyczny. Niektóre te prace są jego — powiedział. — Czego by nie mówić, ciekawy z niego człowiek…

Pidge obserwowała pomieszczenie z poziomu piersi brata, do której przyczepiona była kamera i mikrofon. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł jeden z rysunków, zupełnie niepasujący stylem do reszty.

— Poczekaj chwilę! — zawołała.

Matt zatrzymał się.

— Co?

— Pokaż mi ten rysunek najbardziej po lewej — zażądała dziewczyna. Gdy Matt stanął przed wskazaną ramką, dodała: — Tak, ten. Pokaż mi go z bliska.

Chłopak zdjął rysunek i przystawił go do kamery. Namalowany akwarelami obrazek przedstawiał szopa odpoczywającego na wiosennej łące pełnej różowych kwiatów.

— Skądś kojarzę tę kreskę… — mruknęła. — Możesz mi przeczytać podpis artysty?

— Pidge, wydaje mi się, że nie przyszliśmy tu po to, żeby kontemplować sztukę… — rzekł sceptycznie Matt.

— Przeczytaj, to ważne — ponagliła Pidge.

Matt, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, do czego zmierza siostra, dla świętego spokoju rozczytał imię i nazwisko napisane w rogu rysunku, a Pidge od razu wpisała je do wyszukiwarki w telefonie. Uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

— Wiedziałam, że ją znam! Rysuje fanarty ze Spockiem i Kirkiem — oznajmiła z dumą, odkładając telefon na bok. — Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby sama z siebie rysowała zwierzęta, ale czasem przyjmuje zamówienia, więc Lotor musiał za to zapłacić.

Matt przez chwilę milczał.

— Co w związku z tym…? — zapytał po chwili z konsternacją. — Pidge, wybacz, ale ten jeden raz w życiu chyba za tobą nie nadążam.

Pidge chciała mu wszystko wyjaśnić, ale w tym momencie do salonu wrócili Keith i Lance.

— Mieszkanie jest czyste, nic nie znaleźliśmy. Nie ma komputera, telefonu ani żadnych dokumentów — oznajmił zwięźle Keith. — Musiał stąd uciec i zabrać wszystkie prywatne rzeczy.

— Tylko którędy? — zapytał Lance, rozglądając się po salonie. — Nie ma drugich drzwi, a wszystkie okna są zamknięte. Brakuje samochodu, ale nie mógłby przecież odjechać tak, żebyśmy go nie zauważyli. Nikt nie zwiałby tak szybko.

— Nie wiem — stwierdził Matt. — Obszukamy okolicę, nie mógł uciec daleko na własnych nogach. Jeżeli go nie znajdziemy, zlecimy komuś obserwację mieszkania.

Pidge westchnęła, patrząc, jak policjanci zbierali się do wyjścia. Słuchawki zsunęły jej się na ramiona. Nie miała pojęcia, jak ten drań zdołał im uciec, ale miała już pomysł na to, co powinna zrobić, żeby ponownie go namierzyć.

Znowu otworzyła komórkę. Wróciła na stronę artystki, u której Lotor zamawiał rysunek, i odnalazła zakładkę „Kontakt”.


	4. Cztery

To był pomysł Pidge, żeby zdobyć dane konta bankowego, z którego Lotor zapłacił za rysunek, i żeby próbować śledzić mężczyznę po jego wydatkach. Dzięki dotarciu do spisu przelewów poznali też kilka jego innych kont, to było już coś. Niestety, cały ten plan okazał się mniej efektywny, niż początkowo zakładali. Lotor nie zamawiał nic z dostawą do domu, rzadko płacił kartą, a policja okazywała się zbyt wolna, żeby odpowiednio szybko dojechać do Starbucksa położonego na drugim krańcu miasta, aby złapać złodzieja. Rozumiał, że jest poszukiwany, więc działał niezwykle szybko i nie pozwalał sobie na dłuższy pobyt w żadnym miejscu. Trudno byłoby choćby ustalić dzielnicę, w której spędzał najwięcej czasu. Jego mieszkanie poddano obserwacji, ale od czasu próby aresztowania ani razu nie zapaliło się tam światło i nie widziano, żeby ktokolwiek wchodził do środka.

Późnym sobotnim wieczorem Pidge usiadła przy biurku w swoim domu, podciągając kolana pod brodę. Odgryzła kęs kanapki z masłem orzechowym, którą zwyczajowo jadła na kolację. Poprawiła okulary i pochyliła się nad komputerem. Nad biurkiem, na oświetlonej światłem lampki biurowej ścianie, wisiał olbrzymi plakat ze zdjęciem UFO i napisem _I WANT TO BELIEVE_ , który zdobyła na swoim pierwszym konwencie jeszcze na początku liceum.

Otworzyła swoją prywatną skrzynkę mailową i zobaczyła, że ma jedną nieodczytaną wiadomość z nieznanego adresu złożonego z przypadkowej kombinacji liter oraz cyfr, który wyglądał na wygenerowany na jednej ze stron do tworzenia tymczasowych kont poczty elektronicznej. Mail został wysłany dziesięć minut temu i nie nadano mu tytułu, ale i tak łatwo było się domyślić, kto był nadawcą.

_Cześć, Pidge. Zauważyłem, że ostatnio Twoi koledzy często pojawiają się w miejscach, do których ja też akurat chodzę. Mam podobny gust do kawy, co funkcjonariusze naszej policji, czy to po prostu Twoja zasługa?_

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się. Oparła łokcie o biurko. Z jednej strony, było coś ekscytującego w pisaniu z przestępcą, którego przez ostatnie tygodnie próbowała złapać, ale z drugiej, Lotor naprawdę okazał się na tyle bezczelny, żeby osobiście do niej pisać z tymczasowego adresu. Mogła się założyć, że siedział właśnie w kafejce internetowej, z której i tak zaraz się wyniesie, więc nawet nie było sensu ustalać lokalizacji adresu IP (pomijając fakt, że Pidge nieszczególnie chciała dzielić się _swoją_ sprawą z policją).

Nagle Pidge wpadł do głowy pewien pomysł. Jej usta rozciągnęły się w podstępnym uśmiechu.

Lotorowi nie podobało się to, że policja śledziła jego transakcje? Dobrze, proszę bardzo! W takim razie Pidge mogła zadbać o to, żeby na razie nie mieli, czego śledzić.

Godzinę później wszystkie konta Lotora, o których wiedziała, były zablokowane.

Czy Pidge wiedziała, że to, co robiła, stanowiło w najlepszym wypadku poważne nadużycie, a w najgorszym przestępstwo? Tak. Czy to w jakikolwiek sposób powstrzymywało ją przed dokonaniem tej małostkowej zemsty? Nie. Przynajmniej tyle mogła zrobić, żeby uprzykrzyć Lotorowi życie.

Przeciągnęła się w fotelu i westchnęła, patrząc na ekran komputera.

Gdyby nie była córką policjanta, prawdopodobnie skończyłaby jako haker w jakiejś grupie przestępczej. Może tam miałaby mniej papierkowej roboty, a więcej ciekawych zadań?

Po kilku minutach od zablokowania ostatniego konta w jej skrzynce pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość, tym razem z innego, również tymczasowego, adresu.

— Szybki jest — mruknęła, otwierając maila.

_Pidge, martwię się o Ciebie. Ufam, że masz miłych kolegów, którzy postawią Ci jutro lunch._

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi i natychmiast odpisała:

_O co ci chodzi?_

Nie musiała długo czekać na kolejną wiadomość:

_Powiedz mi, kiedy ostatni raz wchodziłaś na swoje konto bankowe?_

Pidge syknęła przez zęby, a po jej plecach przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz. Błyskawicznie zalogowała się na stronę swojego banku.

Jej środki zostały zablokowane. Po więcej informacji bank prosił o bezpośredni kontakt.

— Co za… — mruknęła, z wściekłością zaciskając dłoń na myszce i wracając na skrzynkę.

Chciała napisać Lotorowi, co o nim myślała, ale jej palce zatrzymały się tuż nad klawiaturą.

Nie wolno jej było pozwolić się ponieść emocjom, nie była już dzieckiem. Sama zaczęła tę grę, więc powinna umieć poprowadzić ją dalej. Zamiast się wściekać, mogła profesjonalnie wykorzystać okazję i dowiedzieć się czegoś od samego Lotora.

_Dlaczego wykradłeś te informacje z klubu?_

_Poproszono mnie o przysługę i nie żałuję, że się zgodziłem. Ostatnio trochę się nudziłem, ale dzięki Tobie nie mogę teraz narzekać na brak rozrywki. Nie wiedziałem, że nasza policja zatrudnia tak zdolnych informatyków, ale czy Twój tatuś wie, do czego wykorzystujesz swój talent? Może ktoś powinien mu o tym powiedzieć?_

— Nie daj się sprowokować… — wycedziła Pidge sama do siebie.

_Naprawdę nazywałeś się kiedyś Lotarious Kaltor? Bo jeśli tak i zmieniłeś na Lotor, to gratulacje. Nie było czegoś normalnego w „Wielkiej księdze imion dla chłopców”?_

Odkryła ten fakt przypadkowo, szukając informacji o Lotorze w Internecie. Śmianie się z imion było trochę ciosem poniżej pasa, ale chciała zmienić temat, a gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy w klubie, on zażartował z jej wzrostu, więc Pidge nie miała żadnych skrupułów. Należało mu się.

Tym razem minęło trochę więcej czasu, zanim otrzymała odpowiedź.

_Lotor to odpowiednie imię. Jak według Ciebie powinienem się nazywać?_

_Fred? Bradley? Cokolwiek, co nie oznacza po łacinie „pracza” i nie byłoby połączeniem twoich dwóch poprzednich obciachowych imion?_

_Wyobrażasz sobie, żebym nazywał się Bradley?_

Pidge poważnie się zastanowiła i pokręciła głową. Potem wystukała krótką odpowiedź:

_Szczerze? Nie._

_Tak na marginesie, to ktoś, kto ma na imię Katie, ale przedstawia się jako Pidge, nie powinien mieć za dużo do powiedzenia w kwestii imion._

_Jak Ci się podoba Twój motor?_

Na początku stanowczo odrzucała propozycje Matta dotyczące wykupienia różowego ścigacza, ale teraz, gdy okazało się, że naprawdę policja chce skorzystać z okazji i wyprzedać stare pojazdy, opór Pidge nieco zelżał. Bo właściwie, dlaczego by nie? Ścigacz to ścigacz. Zawsze chciała mieć swój własny, a ten i tak był już _jej_ , każdy tak o nim mówił i myślał – _motor Pidge_. Ona też.

_Okropny, ale dzięki za naprawienie stacyjki._

_Nie ma za co i szkoda. Pomyślałem, że do Ciebie pasuje, włożyłem dużo serca w ten projekt. Długo studiowałem układ światła i cienia na skrzydłach gołębi._

_Chyba nie było warto, bo to nawet nie mój motor._

_Twoim też mogę się zająć. Czy masz jakieś specjalne życzenia?_

Przewróciła z irytacją oczami. Nie powinna wdawać się w prywatne dyskusje z poszukiwanym przestępcą, ale Lotor był wyjątkowo cwanym i inteligentnym złodziejem, a Pidge nigdy nie zajmowała się tak ciekawą sprawą. Właściwie nigdy sama nie zajmowała się żadną poważniejszą sprawą i ta też nie została dziewczynie oficjalnie przydzielona, ale nie pozwoliłaby jej sobie odebrać. Ona pierwsza spotkała Lotora, ona miała rachunki do wyrównania i to ona przyprowadzi go w kajdankach na posterunek. Ten jeden sukces zapewni jej satysfakcję i uznanie nieporównywalnie większe, niż gdyby przez następne pięć lat wciąż przenosiła dane do arkuszy i pisała raporty.

Zresztą, Lotor ewidentnie chciał, żeby to ona go szukała i raczej dobrze się bawił, próbując ją sprowokować. Inaczej nie pisałby do niej maili, tylko zachował ścigacz Matta, zaszył się w mieszkaniu i nie dawał znaku życia. Jeżeli Pidge zaczęłaby go teraz ignorować, możliwe, że w końcu by odpuścił i wtedy straciliby szanse na schwytanie przestępcy.

Tak. Właśnie tak. To, co teraz robiła, miało przecież kluczową rolę w przebiegu śledztwa, a ona była odpowiedzialnym policjantem i poświęcała się nawet w dzień wolny. Zresztą, jak mawiał Shiro: „policjantem jest się nie tylko na służbie, ale dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez siedem dni w tygodniu i to do końca życia”. To z pewnością usprawiedliwiało podejmowane przez Pidge w tej chwili czynności śledcze mające na celu zdobycie informacji, a informacja to potęga. Każdy w policji to wiedział.

Rozejrzała się podejrzliwie wokół, mrużąc oczy. Zaczynała myśleć sama do siebie słowami swojego przełożonego, a to było bardziej przerażające niż jakakolwiek wymiana maili.

_Nie zmieniaj tematu. Dla kogo pracujesz?_

Przez kilka minut jej skrzynka milczała, więc wysłała kolejną wiadomość:

_Dla swojego ojca?_

W końcu odpowiedź przyszła z nowego adresu:

_Widzisz, jak wiele nas łączy._

Później Lotor napisał jeszcze jednego maila.

_Muszę kończyć. Dobranoc, Pidge._

_Jeszcze nie skończyłam._

Pidge oparła się o oparcie fotela i westchnęła, odchylając głowę, żeby spojrzeć na sufit.

Po chwili zerknęła ponownie do skrzynki mailowej, ale tego wieczora nie przyszła już do niej ani jedna wiadomość więcej.

Kupi ten motor i złapie Lotora, a gdy wypowie słowa: „Lotariousie Kaltorze, jesteś aresztowany, masz prawo zachować milczenie, a wszystko, co powiesz, może być użyte przeciwko tobie”, to będzie najpiękniejszy dzień w jej życiu. Wreszcie zacznie opuszczać kącik informatyczny, bo zaczną ją zabierać w teren. To będzie cudowne.

_Śpij spokojnie, Lotorze. Nadchodzę._


	5. Pięć

Pidge leżała na kanapie w swoim salonie, oglądając wieczorny serwis informacyjny, gdy usłyszała, że przyszedł do niej SMS. Usiadła, wygrzebała telefon spomiędzy koców i poduszek i zerknęła na wyświetlacz. Zmarszczyła brwi, widząc powiadomienie, że nieznany numer udostępnił jej swoją lokalizację. To mogła być albo pomyłka, albo…

Otworzyła wiadomość i kliknęła otrzymaną mapę. Niebieski, nieruchomy punkt znajdował się w centrum miasta, w galerii sztuki. Pidge szybko weszła na jej stronę. Wyglądało na to, że właśnie odbywał się tam wernisaż wystawy jakiegoś francuskiego impresjonisty. Impreza była zamknięta, ekskluzywna i wymagała posiadania ponadprzeciętnie zasobnego portfela.

Interesujące.

Znała tylko jedną osobę, która mogłaby tam teraz być i która na pewno już dawno zdobyła jej numer, ale dlaczego Lotor miałby zdradzać jej swoje położenie, gdy znajdował się w centrum miasta, pośród tłumu ludzi? Trudno byłoby uruchomić tę funkcję przez przypadek, a gdyby chodziło o zwabienie Pidge w pułapkę, wybrałby inne miejsce. Nawet jeśli używał karty SIM kupionej w Walmarcie, to pierwszy raz zdecydował się skontaktować z policjantką telefonicznie i dobrowolnie ujawnił swoją lokalizację. Dlaczego? To przecież kompletnie nie miało sensu. Gdyby tylko chciała, Pidge od razu powiadomiłaby o wszystkim najbliższy komisariat, który wysłałby do galerii swoich ludzi. Lotorowi nie byłoby tak łatwo stamtąd uciec. Tylko że na tej imprezie był pewnie burmistrz i wielu miejscowych bogaczy, więc nie, nawet Pidge nie zdecydowałaby się na nasłanie policji na śmietankę polityczną i finansową miasta.

Może Lotorowi nudziło się wśród tych wszystkich pompatycznych gości i po prostu chciał się z nią podroczyć? W porządku, ona miała czas, mogła z nim zagrać w „policjantkę i złodzieja”. Gdy go złapie, to pozbędzie się wszystkich swoich zmartwień, a on będzie musiał poszukać bardzo dobrego adwokata. W najgorszym razie Pidge zrobi sobie wycieczkę do centrum miasta i przy okazji kupi coś do jedzenia na jutro.

Pidge wyłączyła telewizor i spojrzała kolejny raz na mapę. Punkt nagle zaczął się poruszać. Lotor wyszedł z galerii, a potem zaczął kierować się wzdłuż ulicy, na południe. Sądząc po prędkości przemieszczania się, wsiadł do samochodu. Pidge w skupieniu pochyliła się nad komórką.

Po niespełna kwadransie jazdy Lotor dotarł do starych, opuszczonych magazynów na obrzeżach miasta, w starych dokach. Tam zatrzymał się.

W co ten gość znowu grał? To była zasadzka czy kolejny głupi kawał? Tak jakby do tej pory koledzy Pidge nie uprzykrzali jej każdego dnia, śmiejąc się z jej „samodzielnego zatrzymania włamywacza”, podczas którego straciła motor, a potem odzyskała go tak spersonalizowanego, że można było uznać ścigacz za odporny na kradzieże.

Pidge zmarszczyła czoło. To robiło się coraz dziwniejsze. Lotor udostępnił jej swoją lokalizację w galerii sztuki, żeby potem od razu pojechać do magazynów? Jeszcze przez chwilę policjantka czekała na jakiś znak, na kolejną wiadomość, ale komórka milczała, a niebieski punkt nadal tkwił w tym samym miejscu. Żadnego złośliwego komentarza ani prowokacji, cisza. Opuszczone, oddalone od centrum miasta magazyny zdecydowanie lepiej nadawały się do załatwiania przestępczych interesów, ale ta galeria wciąż nie dawała Pidge spokoju. Dlaczego Lotor akurat tam zaczął? Nie był głupi, nie ryzykowałby zostania schwytanym w środku miasta. To musiał być kolejny żart w jego stylu.

W każdym razie Lotor na pewno chciał, żeby przyjechała we wskazane miejsce, a Pidge wiedziała, że to byłoby nierozsądne, gdyby dała się w to wciągnąć i zjawiła się tam bez posiłków. Jednocześnie rozumiała komunikat – skoro otrzymała adres prywatnie, to powinna pojawić się sama. Inaczej przestępca ucieknie i Pidge kolejny raz straci szansę na schwytanie go. Lotor czegoś od niej chciał, ale na pewno nagle nie postanowił, że się podda i pozwoli aresztować. Może właśnie liczył na to, że ona przyciągnie ze sobą pół posterunku, a wtedy on znowu ją ośmieszy, a wtedy najpierw będzie musiała zabić jego, a potem zmienić wygląd, nazwisko oraz kontynent zamieszkania i zacząć nowe życie jako panna Gunderson, skromna bibliotekarka w jakiejś europejskiej dziurze?

Chociaż zawsze istniała też możliwość, że znudziło go uciekanie, więc czekał na policjantkę w magazynie, żeby się jej wreszcie pozbyć. W sumie to było całkiem prawdopodobne. Pidge stanowiła dla niego jedynie zagrożenie i tylko dzięki niej policja wiedziała cokolwiek o Lotorze.

Pidge poprawiła okulary i zastukała palcami w brzeg telefonu, namyślając się. Wreszcie wstała i szybkim krokiem poszła do swojej sypialni. Przebrała dresy na bojówki khaki i wyjęła pistolet z sejfu. W przedpokoju narzuciła skórzaną kurtkę, jedną ręką pisząc maila do Matta, w którym informowała go, że dostała cynk i jedzie do magazynów, żeby sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Zaplanowała wysłanie wiadomości na za godzinę od tego momentu. Jeżeli do tego czasu nie da znaku życia, rzeczywiście lepiej, żeby ktoś się tym zainteresował.

Weszła do garażu i wyprowadziła na podjazd różowy motocykl, który tydzień temu formalnie stał się jej własnością po tym, jak razem z Mattem wykupili go od policji. Nadal, rzecz jasna, uważała, że pojazd wygląda jak projekt do nowego filmu _Barbie i_ _magia ścigacza_ , i wstyd jej było się na nim pokazywać ludziom, ale chwilowo nie miała środków na oddanie go do lakiernika. Albo inaczej: miała środki, ale to nie była czarna godzina ani pierwsza potrzeba, więc cóż, ta kwestia musiała poczekać. Poza tym Matt miał trochę racji. Teraz to był _jej_ motocykl i kask, a Lotor się wykosztował. Na razie ścigacz mógł grzecznie stać w garażu i podżegać do zemsty na złodzieju. Pidge obiecała sobie, że zastanowi się, co z nim zrobić, po kolejnej wypłacie i ostatecznym zamknięciu sprawy.

Nacisnęła przycisk pilota zamykającego bramę. Przed wyruszeniem w drogę jeszcze raz zerknęła na komórkę, żeby sprawdzić, czy lokalizacja Lotora nie uległa zmianie.

Nie, nadal doki.

Nałożyła rękawice, pochyliła się nad kierownicą i pędem ruszyła w stronę magazynów. Jej motocykl rzucał na jezdnię długi cień, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, a okna mijanych budynków błyszczały w pomarańczowym blasku ostatnich promieni.

Dotarłszy do doków, Pidge zwolniła i na wszelki wypadek zatrzymała motocykl w zaułku oddalonym nieco od magazynów. Zostawiła kask i wyjęła kluczyki ze stacyjki. Gdyby teraz ktoś ukradł ścigacz, może i nie musiałaby się więcej przejmować, co z nim zrobić, ale szkoda jej było wydanych pieniędzy.

Spojrzała na breloczek z maskotką szopa pracza i ścisnęła ją lekko w dłoni, zanim schowała kluczyki do kieszeni. Rozejrzała się po okolicy. Z mapy wynikało, że Lotor znajdował się w środkowym z pięciu wysokich magazynów zbudowanych obok siebie w rzędzie. Wchodziło się do nich od strony oceanu.

Pidge podbiegła do magazynu i zaczęła powoli okrążać go wzdłuż ściany.

Gdy miała wyjść zza rogu i ruszyć prosto do wejścia, nagle usłyszała męski, niski głos, który na pewno nie należał do Lotora. Podskoczyła w miejscu, natychmiast się cofnęła i przylgnęła do rudawej, pokrytej graffiti ściany. Wyciągnęła pistolet i odbezpieczyła.

— Zostawiam go do waszej dyspozycji. Zmiękczcie go, tylko pamiętajcie, że muszę mieć go żywego — powiedział głos.

— Tak jest — odpowiedział posłusznie drugi, także męski, ale nieco bardziej skrzekliwy.

— Wrócę tu za dwie godziny — znowu odezwał się pierwszy — lepiej się postarajcie.

Potem było słychać, jak jeden z mężczyzn wchodzi do budynku, a drugi otwiera i zaraz zatrzaskuje drzwi samochodu. Pidge przymknęła oczy i jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła plecy do ściany. Po cichu wycofała się w cień pomiędzy magazynami, modląc się w duchu o to, żeby mężczyzna nie jechał akurat w jej stronę.

W co ona się znowu wpakowała?! Czy mężczyźni, mówiąc o zmiękczaniu, mieli na myśli Lotora? Jeśli tak, to co się z nim działo i dlaczego, do jasnej cholery, ją tutaj wezwał?

Auto ruszyło, ale dźwięk silnika na szczęście zaczął się oddalać. Pidge wyjrzała ostrożnie zza rogu i spojrzała na tył czarnego samochodu jadącego przed siebie. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Gdy upewniła się, że w okolicy nikogo nie ma, z odbezpieczoną bronią w ręku weszła do magazynu, rozglądając się na boki. Stanęła w wąskim, pogrążonym w półmroku korytarzu. Przed nią znajdowało się szerokie wejście na główną halę, a po bokach przejścia do innych, mniejszych pomieszczeń.

Pidge zajrzała do głównej hali. Widok częściowo zasłaniały jej stare skrzynie poustawiane jedna na drugiej w całym magazynie. Światło wpadało przez umiejscowione wysoko, częściowo potłuczone okna. W głębi hali obok siebie stało trzech ubranych na czarno mężczyzn. Rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Przed nimi, podczepiony linką wspinaczkową do długiej stalowej belki umieszczonej w połowie wysokości ściany, wisiał Lotor. Jego nadgarstki były związane w górze, a gdy jeden z mężczyzn przesunął się na bok, Pidge zauważyła, że Lotor dotykał ziemi tylko czubkami butów. Mimo tej pozycji nie spuszczał z napastników spojrzenia i nie okazywał bólu. Jego białe włosy, twarz i nagi tors były ubrudzone krwią.

Pidge schowała się z powrotem do korytarza. Teraz już wszystko stało się jasne. Zakładając, że to nie była sprytnie obmyślana pułapka, Lotor zdradził jej swoje położenie, żeby mu pomogła, a ona, jako policjant będący świadkiem przestępstwa, nie miała innego wyboru, jak właśnie to zrobić. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, dzięki niej tego wieczoru do aresztu trafi aż czterech kryminalistów. Może nawet pięciu, jeśli policja poczeka na przywódcę grupy, który obiecał tu wrócić za dwie godziny.

Tylko że najpierw będzie musiała jakoś poradzić sobie z tą trójką, co stanowiło pewien problem, biorąc pod uwagę ich przewagę liczebną oraz siłową. Pidge odbyła wszystkie niezbędne szkolenia, umiała się bić i strzelać, ale nigdy nie sprawdzała tych umiejętności w praktyce, a nawet Keith mógłby nie dać rady w pojedynkę przeciwko trzem wyższym od siebie, uzbrojonym facetom. Musiała zacząć od rozdzielenia ich i to najlepiej jak najszybciej, zanim zaczną wyrywać Lotorowi paznokcie.

Zastanowiła się i nagle do głowy wpadł jej pewien plan. Może nie najdoskonalszy, ale jedyny, jaki w tej chwili była w stanie szybko opracować.

Znowu zajrzała do głównej hali. Właśnie jeden z mężczyzn uderzył Lotora pięścią w twarz, a potem kopnął go kolanem w krocze. Pidge zacisnęła oczy i odwróciła głowę. Wyjęła z kieszeni kurtki ćwierćdolarówkę i rzuciła ją przed siebie. Moneta z brzękiem odbiła się od betonowej podłogi i potoczyła dalej. Dziewczyna natychmiast wróciła do korytarza, czekając na reakcję mężczyzn.

— Hej, słyszeliście to? — zapytał jeden.

— Ale co? — odpowiedział pytaniem drugi.

— Ktoś tam jest. Sprawdzę to, tylko nie zaczynajcie beze mnie.

— Spokojnie, nic cię nie ominie.

Słysząc zbliżające się do niej kroki, Pidge wbiegła do najbliższego pokoju. Przylgnęła plecami do muru przy wejściu. Pomieszczenie miało kształt kwadratu i nie było w nim nic poza zardzewiałymi rurami ciągnącymi się wzdłuż ściany oraz stertą gruzu w kącie.

Gdy kroki rozległy się w korytarzu, Pidge drżącą ręką wyjęła klucze do ścigacza i potrząsnęła nimi, dzwoniąc łańcuszkiem breloczka, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę mężczyzny. Potem schowała je do kieszeni i zacisnęła dłonie na broni.

Do pokoju wszedł szczupły mężczyzna o pociągłej twarzy. Zanim zdołał się porządnie rozejrzeć, Pidge stanęła za nim i przystawiła mu lufę pistoletu do karku, na co ten zatrzymał się i gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza. On także w dłoni trzymał broń.

— Ani słowa — wycedziła cicho Pidge. — Zabezpiecz broń i powoli odłóż ją na ziemię.

Mężczyzna posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Gdy kucał, Pidge mocniej przycisnęła pistolet do jego karku.

— Wyprostuj się — rozkazała stanowczym tonem, gdy już odłożył pistolet. — Do przodu.

Podprowadziła go do ściany i odpięła od pasa kajdanki, które zabrała tu z myślą o Lotorze, bo obiecała sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie zbłaźni się, próbując aresztować kogoś latarką. Oparła stopę na rurze, sprawdzając jej wytrzymałość. Potem przełożyła broń do drugiej dłoni, chwyciła prawą rękę mężczyzny i przykuła ją do rury.

Dopiero wtedy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Na twarzy mężczyzny odmalowane było zdziwienie wymieszane ze strachem.

— Radziłabym ci tutaj grzecznie zostać i milczeć — powiedziała Pidge, schylając się po jego pistolet i chowając go do kieszeni kurtki.

Odwróciła się i pewnym krokiem wyszła na korytarz, a potem weszła na główną halę, trzymając przed sobą własny pistolet. Dwaj mężczyźni przerwali rozmowę i jednocześnie odwrócili się w jej kierunku.

— Stać, bo strzelę! — krzyknęła, celując raz w jednego, raz w drugiego przestępcę. — Ręce do góry!

Jeden z mężczyzn, niższy, o przysadzistej budowie, zgodnie z rozkazem uniósł dłonie nad głowę, ale drugi wykonał krok do przodu, sięgając po własną broń leżącą na wysokiej skrzyni.

Pidge wycelowała i bez wahania nacisnęła spust. Huk strzału poniósł się po magazynie. Mężczyzna z wrzaskiem upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za krwawiące kolano. Jego wspólnik uniósł ręce jeszcze wyżej, z niepokojem spoglądając to na rannego, to na policjantkę.

— Na ziemię — warknęła Pidge, podchodząc do niego.

Mężczyzna popatrzył na boki, jakby jeszcze szukał ostatniej drogi ucieczki, ale w końcu położył się na brzuchu. Pidge schowała broń. Nie spuszczając przeciwników z oczu, chwyciła linę wspinaczkową leżącą na skrzyni i nóż sprężynowy. Ucięła dwa solidnej długości kawałki sznura i kucnęła na ziemi, żeby związać za plecami nadgarstki najpierw jednego, a potem drugiego, zwijającego się z bólu i mruczącego pod nosem przekleństwa, mężczyzny.

— Kopę lat — usłyszała nad sobą, gdy upewniała się, że ostatni węzeł jest wystarczająco mocny.

Spojrzała na Lotora, który wpatrywał się w nią z powagą. Miał podbite oko i pęknięty łuk brwiowy, z którego krew kapała mu na pokrytą bliznami pierś.

— Dlaczego akurat mnie tutaj wezwałeś? — zapytała wprost, podnosząc się i stając naprzeciwko niego. — Nie jestem twoją asystentką od załatwiania prywatnych porachunków.

— Bo wiedziałem, że w tej kwestii można na ciebie liczyć i nie przepuścisz żadnej okazji, żeby mnie złapać — odpowiedział spokojnie Lotor.

Pidge wyjęła komórkę i przyspieszyła wysłanie zaplanowanej wcześniej wiadomości. Nie wiedziała, jak wyjaśni Mattowi to, co się stało, ale policja powinna się tutaj jak najszybciej zjawić.

Następnie zacisnęła palce na rękojeści noża.

— I złapałam — zauważyła, patrząc Lotorowi w oczy.

— Tak — potwierdził. — Chociaż muszę przyznać, że jestem trochę rozczarowany, że tym razem nie próbowałaś użyć do tego latarki. To było coś — dodał ironicznie. — Liczyłem także na wsparcie, ale, jak widać, w kwestii samotnych akcji jesteś wierna tradycji.

— Jeden podejrzany ruch i skończysz jak tamten — oświadczyła niewzruszona dziewczyna, wskazując głową na postrzelonego mężczyznę.

— Rozumiem, i tak nie mam broni. Uwierz mi, że z dwojga złego wolę wasz areszt niż przesłuchania Sendaka. Od was wyjdę żywy — wyjaśnił.

Przesunęła skrzynię stojącą najbliżej Lotora i wskoczyła na nią. Rozcięła linę krępującą ręce mężczyzny.

Gdy więzy puściły, Lotor upadł na kolana, rozcierając otarte prawie do krwi nadgarstki. Całe jego ciało było obolałe, kilka żeber było prawdopodobnie złamanych albo pękniętych, a napięte mięśnie piekły niemiłosiernie. Czuł, jak do ramion powoli wraca mu krążenie. Spróbował wstać, ale zachwiał się na nogach i padł z powrotem na podłogę.

Pidge zeskoczyła na ziemię i podała mu dłoń. Zmierzył ją nieufnym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu przyjął pomoc i wstał, opierając się na jej drobnym ramieniu. Razem usiedli na największej skrzyni, która była tak duża, że nogi policjantki nie sięgały podłogi.

— Dziękuję za pomoc. — W głosie Lotora słychać było szczerą wdzięczność.

Pidge bez słowa wyjęła z kieszeni paczkę chusteczek i wyciągnęła ją w jego stronę. Ten wziął jedną i przycisnął ją sobie do pękniętej brwi. Skinął w podziękowaniu głową.

— Na razie to musi wystarczyć, ale zaraz przyjedzie tutaj policja, zabiorą cię do szpitala i zszyją — oznajmiła.

— Co zrobiłaś z trzecim facetem? — spytał Lotor.

— Przypięłam kajdankami do rury w pokoju obok. — Po chwili milczenia zapytała: — Więc ich przywódca to Sendak, tak?

Znała to nazwisko. Sendak był właścicielem _Różowego Pantofelka_ , którego aresztowała policja, ale szybko wpłacono za niego kaucję i mógł na razie wyjść na wolność.

Lotor przytaknął.

— Chciał się zemścić za to, że wykradłem jego dane. Myślał, że to ja wsypałem całą jego siatkę i przez to doszło do aresztowań. Byłem na wernisażu i głupio pozwoliłem sobie na utratę czujności. Nagle zauważyłem w tłumie jednego z jego ludzi, dlatego wysłałem ci swoją lokalizację i wyszedłem na zewnątrz. Czekali na mnie przed galerią, nie mogłem uciec — opowiedział.

Mówił powoli, oddychanie przychodziło mu z trudem, a jego zrezygnowany wzrok utkwiony był w popękanych oknach. Na zewnątrz już zmierzchało.

— Dlaczego włamałeś się wtedy do jego klubu? — Pidge zadała kolejne pytanie, licząc na to, że wreszcie uda jej się zdobyć jakieś konkretne informacje.

— Sendak był kiedyś najlojalniejszym człowiekiem mojego ojca, zanim zauważył, że sam może wiele ugrać na jego interesach. Próbował go okradać, ale szybko to wykryto, więc uciekł i namówił do zdrady niektórych ludzi ojca, a ci tchórze za nim poszli. Tak było, nieprawdaż, Haxusie? — podniósł nieco głos, zwracając się do rannego mężczyzny. — Od tego czasu Sendak i mój ojciec są największymi wrogami.

Haxus tylko posłał mu nienawistne spojrzenie i splunął.

Pidge popatrzyła na skrępowanych ludzi Sendaka leżących na ziemi, a potem na Lotora. Westchnęła. Teraz, gdy adrenalina nieco opadła, sama nie wierzyła, że sobie poradziła w całej tej sytuacji. Miała duże szczęście, że jej się udało, i powinna być z siebie dumna, szczególnie że obok niej posłusznie siedział przestępca, którego próbowała za wszelką cenę złapać przez ostatnie tygodnie. Wcześniej myślała, że gdy już jej się to uda, będzie odczuwała satysfakcję, ale teraz prócz zmęczenia nie czuła nic. Nie tak sobie to wyobrażała. Pidge chciała pokonać Lotora w walce lub przynajmniej podstępem, a nie wykorzystać sytuację, w której był bezbronny i poprosił ją o pomoc, bo mniej bał się policji niż zemsty wroga. Czuła się tak, jakby wygrała, oszukując. Ostatecznie odniosła zwycięstwo, ale prawie żałowała, że akurat teraz nie próbował jej uciec.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał ją krzyk dobiegający z pokoju obok i dźwięk strzałów z broni automatycznej. Zeskoczyła ze skrzyni, patrząc na Lotora. To nie mógł być nikt z policji. Sięgnęła po pistolet, ale wtedy Lotor złapał ją mocno za ramiona i pochylił się nad nią, spoglądając jej błagalnie w oczy.

— Siedź cicho i nie wychodź, dopóki nie przyjedzie policja — szepnął.

Nie dając jej czasu na odpowiedź, otworzył skrzynię, na której wcześniej siedzieli. Chwycił zszokowaną Pidge za materiał kurtki i wepchnął ją do środka. Zatrzasnął wieko, a potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł na skrzyni.

Do głównej hali wszedł wysoki, szpakowaty mężczyzna w garniturze. Jego twarz przecinała szeroka blizna. Za nim kroczyło dwóch innych, niosących w rękach broń.

Pidge zupełnie nie rozumiała, co się działo. Przyciągnęła nogi pod brodę, kryjąc się w najciemniejszym kącie skrzyni. Ustawiła głowę pod takim kątem, żeby jak najwięcej widzieć przez wywiercone w deskach okrągłe wywietrzniki. W mężczyźnie na przodzie rozpoznawała ojca Lotora, Zarkona, o którym przeglądała ostatnio artykuły w Internecie i informacje w różnych rządowych bazach. Nie wiedziała, skąd mężczyzna się tutaj wziął i nie miała najmniejszych powodów, żeby ufać Lotorowi, ale mogła albo zaryzykować i liczyć na to, że jej nie wyda, albo teraz spróbować się wydostać i od razu zginąć. Decyzja była więc prosta.

Lotor wstał.

— Witaj, ojcze — powiedział z szacunkiem.

Zarkon dał znak swoim ludziom i w jednej chwili Haxus oraz jego kolega zostali przeszyci na wylot pociskami z karabinów.

— Lotorze — powiedział niskim, zachrypniętym głosem ojciec.

Potem podszedł do syna i wymierzył mu pięścią cios w twarz. Lotor aż zatoczył się na bok i mało się nie przewrócił. Wydał z siebie dźwięk, jakby z trudem powstrzymywał krzyk bólu.

Pidge przycisnęła do ust otwartą rękę. Do tej pory udawało jej się zachować zimną krew, ale czuła, jak zaczyna ogarniać ją panika. Co, jeśli Zarkon zabije Lotora, a potem ją znajdzie? Co, jeśli zaraz zjawi się policja i pierwszą osobą, która tu wejdzie, będzie Matt i on także zginie? Może powinna odwołać wezwanie, ale jeśli włączy telefon, to na pewno zauważą blask wyświetlacza i ją odkryją. Co, jeśli…

— Jak mogłeś dać się złapać? — wycedził gniewnie Zarkon. — Co ci przyszło do głowy? Wiesz, że Sendak wyszedł na wolność i jedziesz bez ochrony kupić jakiś idiotyczny obraz.

Lotor milczał ze wzrokiem wbitym w czubki swoich butów. Włosy zakrywały mu twarz. 

— Spójrz na siebie — kontynuował pogardliwie Zarkon. — Jak chcesz, żeby ktokolwiek cię szanował? Nawet ten idiota Sendak był w stanie cię przechytrzyć. Jeszcze trochę, a pomyślę, że to on powinien przejąć po mnie cały interes.

— A może ja wcale nie chcę przejmować twojego interesu? — wycedził cicho Lotor.

— Milcz — przerwał mu ostro ojciec, a jego ręka zadrżała, jakby powstrzymywał się przed kolejnym uderzeniem. — Sam mnie tutaj wezwałeś, przerwałem dla ciebie ważne spotkanie, więc zasługuję chyba na trochę wdzięczności. Masz szczęście, że jesteś dobrym hakerem, czasem jest z ciebie przynajmniej jakiś pożytek. Do wszystkiego innego jesteś zbyt miękki, masz to po matce. — Popatrzył na leżącą na ziemi linę, którą przecięła Pidge. Potem jego wzrok podążył ku metalowej belce, z której zwisały resztki sznura. — Jak się uwolniłeś?

Wyglądało na to, że Pidge nie była jedyną osobą, której Lotor udostępnił swoją lokalizację. Dobrze, że była szybsza i przyjechała tu jako pierwsza. Inaczej już by nie żyła.

— Oni mnie uwolnili — skłamał bez wahania Lotor, prostując głowę. — Postanowili, że dla odmiany będą mnie męczyć na ziemi, ale udało mi się w odpowiednim momencie chwycić broń i postrzelić jednego w nogę. Nie zabiłem ich, bo pomyślałem, że to ty powinieneś zadecydować, co z nimi zrobić.

— A tamten w pokoju obok?

— Sprzeciwił się Sendakowi, więc miał tam czekać na jego powrót.

Zarkon uniósł brew w geście powątpiewania.

— Dlaczego nie został zabity od razu?

— Nie okazał wystarczającego szacunku Sendakowi, ale ten nie miał akurat czasu, żeby się nim odpowiednio zająć. Miał być… Przystawką przed moim przesłuchaniem — powiedział chłodno Lotor. Nawet na moment się nie zająknął, jakby recytował znany od dawna scenariusz. — Pewnie po to, żeby dodatkowo mnie zastraszyć.

Zarkon pokiwał głową.

— Racja, buntownicy nigdy nie zasługują na szybką śmierć. Sendak też nie powinien na nią liczyć, gdy już się tutaj zjawi.

Potem rozejrzał się po hali.

Gdy spojrzał na skrzynię, Pidge przez chwilę bała się, że ją dostrzegł i położyła dłoń na kieszeni, w której trzymała pistolet, ale potem Zarkon popatrzył na martwych wspólników Sendaka i pokręcił głową, wykrzywiając usta.

— Pieprzeni zdrajcy… — mruknął.

W oddali, od strony drogi do miasta rozległ się dźwięk policyjnych syren. Zarkon i Lotor popatrzyli po sobie w niepokoju.

— Idziemy stąd, kiedy indziej rozprawię się z Sendakiem — oświadczył ojciec. — Weźcie stąd te ciała, tamtego trzeciego też. Raht, oddaj Lotorowi marynarkę, nie może się przecież tak pokazać ludziom.

Pomocnicy Zarkona zabrali zwłoki oraz całą broń i wszyscy szybkim krokiem udali się do wyjścia z magazynu. Lotor, wychodząc z hali jako ostatni, obejrzał się za siebie, a potem, schylając się z trudem, podniósł z ziemi ćwierćdolarówkę, którą rzuciła Pidge. Potem poprawił klapy granatowej marynarki i zniknął.

Pidge odetchnęła z ulgą i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, ale nie ruszyła się ze skrzyni, dopóki nie usłyszała na korytarzu znajomych głosów. Wtedy wyszła i stanęła na środku pomieszczenia, starając się wyglądać naturalnie, jakby wcale przed chwilą nie trzęsła się ze strachu o swoje życie.

— Pidge! — zawołał Matt, razem z Keithem wbiegając do głównej hali. — Widzieliśmy twój ścigacz, co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

Zastanowiła się nad odpowiedzią. Wymyślenie sensownego wyjaśnienia dla tego, co tutaj się wydarzyło, wcale nie było takie łatwe.

— Tak! Tak, wszystko okej! Dostałam anonimowo cynk, że powinnam się tu pojawić i pomyślałam, że to może mieć związek z Szopem, więc chciałam to sprawdzić, ale bałam się, że znowu zrobię z siebie kretynkę, dlatego przyjechałam sama i… — Wskazała rękoma na krew na podłodze. Jej głos drżał, jakby miała zaraz się rozpłakać. — Zastałam tylko to. W pokoju obok ściana też jest zakrwawiona. Nie wiem, co tu się wydarzyło, ale szczerze wątpię, żeby to było dzieło Lotora.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała z takim naciskiem, że obaj mężczyźni zmarszczyli brwi i popatrzyli po sobie w konsternacji.

— Skąd wiesz? — zapytał Keith.

— Lotor to zwykły złodziej i zdolny haker, nie jest typem gangstera i mordercy — odparła Pidge. — Proszę was, on zamawia obrazki z szopami i kolekcjonuje figurki zwierząt… — Spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, ale zamiast tego z jej gardła wydobył się nerwowy śmiech.

Właściwie to nie był żaden argument. To, że ktoś mówił sąsiadom „dzień dobry” i spędzał każdy sobotni wieczór w operze, wcale nie znaczyło, że nie był seryjnym, okrutnym mordercą. Pidge wiedziała, że absolutnie nie brzmiała wiarygodnie, ale chciała już po prostu wrócić do domu. A poza tym Lotor nie zasłużył na podejrzenia w tej sprawie.

Matt przez moment przyglądał się siostrze badawczo, a potem pokiwał głową i wyjął telefon.

— Dzwonię po Shiro, niech przyśle ludzi. Trzeba to zbadać. Zostańcie tutaj.

Pidge i Keith przytaknęli. Matt wyszedł na korytarz, więc zostali sami w głównej hali.

Keith ominął kałuże krwi i stanął pod zawieszoną na belce przeciętą linką wspinaczkową. Zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się miejscu zbrodni.

Gdy jej oddech wreszcie się uspokoił, Pidge popatrzyła na skrzynię, w której została zamknięta. Po raz piąty w ostatnim czasie poniosła porażkę. Sendak pewnie zawróci, gdy tylko zobaczy policyjne wozy, i znowu nie udało jej się złapać Lotora, chociaż już prawie go miała. Tylko że tym razem wyjątkowo nie czuła z tego powodu frustracji.

Do dzisiaj te figurki zwierząt i zamiłowanie do sztuki wydawały się Pidge dziwną i nieco zabawną manią Lotora. Wyobrażała go sobie jako rozpieszczonego dzieciaka na usługach bogatego ojca. Gdy na własne oczy zobaczyła, jak Zarkon traktuje syna, przyszło jej do głowy pytanie: jak ktoś kochający impresjonistów jest w stanie znosić kogoś tak brutalnego? Teraz dochodziła do wniosku, że właśnie nie jest w stanie i może dlatego potrzebuje wentylu bezpieczeństwa w postaci głupich figurek i subtelnej sztuki? Zarkon na pewno nie wiedział o tej całej grze, którą Lotor prowadził z Pidge, więc może nie tylko ona w tej sprawie poszukiwała czegoś wyłącznie _swojego_?

Wciąż nie wyrównała rachunków z Szopem, ale przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o wzajemne ratowanie sobie życia, byli kwita.


	6. Sześć

Kilka dni później Pidge zaparkowała samochód przed nowoczesnym apartamentowcem położonym w zupełnie innej dzielnicy niż tamto mieszkanie, które policja objęła obserwacją. Ciekawe, ile jeszcze rozsianych po całym mieście lokali zajmował Lotor?

Założyła leżącą na siedzeniu pasażera zieloną czapkę z daszkiem i naciągnęła ją na czoło. Wyszła z samochodu i otworzyła bagażnik. Z satysfakcją popatrzyła na wysoką na metr skrzynię transportową, którą dano jej w galerii sztuki.

Trwało śledztwo w sprawie tego, co stało się w dokach, ale na razie policja nie doszła do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. Pidge za to w międzyczasie wybrała się do galerii sztuki, w której tamtego dnia odbywał się wernisaż, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy Lotor rzeczywiście zakupił jakiś obraz. Okazało się, że tak i że poprosił nawet o przywiezienie go do domu.

Pidge nie mogła mieć większego szczęścia. Tylko odrobinę minęła się z prawdą, zapewniając o oficjalnie prowadzonym dochodzeniu i swojej zasadniczej w nim roli. Była skuteczna, więc zmusiła właścicielkę galerii do powierzenia jej dostarczenia zakupionego obrazu. Zupełnie niespodziewanie okazało się, że na wspomnienie o możliwym wniosku dotyczącym przeprowadzenia kompleksowej kontroli skarbowej niechętna do współpracy z policją kobieta uznała, że przecież nic się nie stanie, jeżeli ten obraz doręczy ta miła policjantka, która obiecała, że uzyska potwierdzenie odbioru przesyłki i przekaże je do galerii.

Wyjęła skrzynię z bagażnika i podeszła do przeszklonych drzwi apartamentowca. Upewniwszy się, że ma przy sobie broń i kajdanki, nacisnęła przycisk domofonu przy numerze mieszkania Lotora.

— Dzień dobry, przywiozłam pański obraz — powiedziała do mikrofonu zamontowanego w ścianie.

Starała się mówić bardziej piskliwie niż normalnie, chociaż prawdopodobnie domofon i tak zniekształcał jej głos w takim stopniu, że ktoś, kto rozmawiał z nią na żywo tylko dwa razy, nie mógłby go rozpoznać. Przezornie zasłoniła się obrazem, więc kamera przekazywała jedynie obraz przesyłki zabezpieczonej taśmami z logo galerii.

Drzwi zostały odblokowane. Pidge weszła na klatkę schodową i podjechała windą na pierwsze piętro. Podniosła pakunek tak, żeby zasłaniał jej głowę, i stanęła przed drzwiami mieszkania Lotora. Wzięła głęboki wdech i nacisnęła przycisk dzwonka, a potem wsunęła rękę do kieszeni kurtki.

Usłyszała dźwięk otwierania zamka i w progu stanął Lotor. Postawiła skrzynię na ziemi. Uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją, płynnym ruchem wyciągając z kieszeni policyjną blachę. Oparła łokcie o skrzynię i zmierzyła Lotora wzrokiem.

Nosił czarną koszulkę z długim rękawem i jeansy, włosy związane miał w niski kucyk. Na jego twarzy widniały ślady pobicia, podbite oko przybrało ciemnofioletową barwę, a białą brew przecinały szwy.

— Katie Holt, policja — powiedziała Pidge. — Lotariousie Kaltorze, jesteś aresztowany za kradzież z włamaniem. Masz prawo zachować milczenie, a wszystko, co powiesz, może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie. Masz prawo do adwokata podczas przesłuchania, a jeżeli cię na niego nie stać, zostanie ci przyznany. Czy rozumiesz swoje prawa? — wyrecytowała na jednym wydechu.

Wiedziała, że przed przesłuchaniem i tak będą musieli mu jeszcze raz szczegółowo przedstawić wszystkie przysługujące mu prawa, ale nie mogła się powstrzymać.

Lotor tymczasem nie wydawał się ani szczególnie zaskoczony, ani rozczarowany. Pidge wzięła ze sobą broń, w razie gdyby próbował uciekać, ale on po prostu stał z opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała rękoma i na nią patrzył. Uśmiechał się kącikiem ust i marszczył zdrową brew, ale w jego spojrzeniu widoczne było zmęczenie.

— Rozumiem — odparł spokojnie. — A czy ty rozumiesz, Katie, że, biorąc pod uwagę moją dotychczasową niekaralność i wszystkie okoliczności, dostanę co najwyżej grzywnę lub prace społeczne?

Pidge wzruszyła ramionami. Nie miało to dla niej większego znaczenia. Jej celem było pokonanie Lotora i doprowadzenie go na posterunek, a nie wsadzenie do więzienia na długie lata. Zresztą, już jakiś czas temu pogodziła się z tym, że Szop był zbyt sprytny i miał zbyt wpływowego ojca, żeby otrzymać naprawdę surowy wyrok.

— Ręce — zażądała. — A, nie, chwila, czekaj! Najpierw potwierdź odbiór obrazu, bo to naprawdę jest twój nowy obraz, a ja muszę mieć dowód, że go dostarczyłam — dodała szybko, podając mu podkładkę z potwierdzeniem odbioru.

Lotor, powstrzymując uśmiech, podpisał dokument, oddał podkładkę i wyciągnął przed siebie nadgarstki, a ona skuła je kajdankami. Wsunęła skrzynię z obrazem do przedpokoju jego mieszkania.

— Idziemy — oznajmiła.

Zamknęli drzwi i zaczęli schodzić schodami.

— Pojadę z tobą — oświadczył Lotor — ale nie powiem nic bez adwokata.

— Tym lepiej — mruknęła policjantka. — Nie aresztowałam cię po to, żeby słuchać twojego gadania.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Pidge zaprowadziła Lotora do swojego samochodu i kazała mu usiąść na fotelu pasażera. Potem sama zajęła miejsce za kierownicą i odpaliła playlistę z hitami z początku XXI wieku, którą kiedyś udostępnił jej Lance. Ruszyli w stronę posterunku, a w samochodzie rozbrzmiał głos Britney Spears.

Lotor spojrzał na Pidge, jakby chciał zapytać: „poważnie?”, ale ostatecznie tylko przewrócił oczami i wbił wzrok w mijane budynki.

Patrząc na to, jak wcześniej Pidge musiała się namęczyć, żeby choćby namierzyć położenie Lotora i poznać jego nazwisko, to całe aresztowanie było wręcz podejrzanie proste. Gdyby tylko chciał, pewnie znalazłby sposób, żeby znowu uciec. Był od niej silniejszy fizycznie i lepiej znał tę okolicę. Policjantka wygrała i to ją satysfakcjonowało, ale nie wiedziała, ile w tym zwycięstwie było jej zasługi, a ile tego, że Lotor pozwolił jej wygrać. Nie chciała sobie jednak psuć chwili tryumfu. Najważniejsze, że dokonała swojej zemsty i sama go dorwała, a to przynajmniej częściowo zamknie jadaczki kolegom na posterunku.

Gdy stanęli na światłach, popatrzyła na odwróconego do niej profilem Lotora. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na siniaku na szczęce – śladzie po tym, jak uderzył go jego własny ojciec. Siniak ten nie różnił się jednak niczym od tych, które pozostawiło pobicie przez ludzi Sendaka. Bolał pewnie też tak samo, jeśli nie bardziej.

— Wiesz, gdy będziesz zeznawał… Może to jest dobry czas, żeby wreszcie załatwić niektóre sprawy — rzuciła Pidge, ruszając do przodu. — Żadne imperium, tym bardziej niechciane, nie jest tego warte, a czasami warto odpłacić pięknym za nadobne. Może to jest ta szansa i ten moment.

Lotor nie odpowiedział, ale gdy zerknęła na niego kątem oka i napotkała jego spojrzenie, wiedziała, że zrozumiał.

* * *

Pidge weszła do gabinetu Shiro i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

— Szefie, chciał mnie pan widzieć — powiedziała.

Siedzący za biurkiem pośród stosu raportów Shiro posłał jej uśmiech i wskazał fotel przed sobą. Jego mundur jak zawsze był idealnie wyprasowany, a w gabinecie panował nienaganny porządek.

Jej przełożony wydawał się w dobrym humorze. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Już się bała, że znowu coś namieszała i będzie miała kolejne problemy.

— Witaj, Holt — przywitał ją, gdy usiadła. — Wiem, że w ostatnim czasie byłem dla ciebie surowy, ale teraz należą ci się gratulacje. Chyba nie doceniałem twoich nietypowych metod prowadzenia śledztwa, ale dzięki twoim staraniom mamy szansę rozbić dwie duże grupy przestępcze i, co najważniejsze, ukarać ich przywódców, którzy do tej pory wydawali nam się nieuchwytni. To w większości twoja zasługa, możesz być z siebie naprawdę dumna.

Pidge uśmiechnęła się radośnie, ale zaraz potem odchrząknęła i przyjęła możliwie jak najbardziej profesjonalny wyraz twarzy, chociaż ledwo mogła wysiedzieć spokojnie na fotelu. Pierwszy raz, odkąd tutaj pracowała, Shiro ją pochwalił za coś innego niż szybkie namierzenie czyjegoś adresu IP albo porządnie przeniesione do komputera i oznaczone kolorystycznie dane.

— Dziękuję, szefie. Wykonywałam tylko swoją pracę — oświadczyła, prostując się.

Shiro z rozbawieniem uśmiechnął się pod nosem i chwycił plik kartek leżący na szczycie stosu.

— Co za tym idzie, dostaniesz swoją pierwszą akcję w terenie — rzekł. — Lotor zdecydował się zeznawać przeciwko swojemu ojcu i Sendakowi. Posiada bezcenne informacje i dowody, i obiecał, że przedstawi je w sądzie, jeśli obejmiemy go programem ochrony świadków. Do czasu rozprawy i otrzymania nowej tożsamości przebywa w strzeżonym lokalu. — Shiro podał Pidge plik. — Gdy ustalaliśmy z nim warunki, wyraźnie zażądał, żebyś to ty została jednym z jego osobistych ochroniarzy. Nie do końca rozumiem dlaczego, ale ci ufa, dlatego pojedziesz tam i zapewnisz mu bezpieczeństwo. Pamiętaj, że mieszkanie jest monitorowane, a okolicę patrolują nasi ludzie, więc nie będziesz tam sama.

Pidge szybko przekartkowała plik i popatrzyła na szefa.

— Od kiedy zaczynam?

— Od dzisiaj. — Shiro zerknął na zegar wiszący nad wejściem do gabinetu. — Zaraz kończy się zmiana Matta, więc powinnaś się zbierać. Zapisałem ci adres mieszkania. Jesteś jedną z piątki osób, które go znają, ale wiem, że nie masz problemu z zachowaniem poufności. Czy wszystko jest jasne?

— Oczywiście — stwierdziła pewnym głosem Pidge. — Przecież nie od dziś jestem policjantem. Wyruszam natychmiast.

Shiro zmarszczył podejrzliwie brwi, ale wstał i podał dziewczynie rękę. Ona także wstała i jej oczy błysnęły dumą. Wszyscy na posterunku wiedzieli, że Shiro raczej unikał uścisków dłoni. Jeśli sam je inicjował, to tylko dlatego, że akurat musiał lub chciał okazać komuś uznanie.

Pidge uścisnęła chłodną protetyczną dłoń.

Nieważne, że zaczęła tę sprawę od zrobienia z siebie totalnej kretynki, a po tym, jak zwrócono jej motocykl, stała się pośmiewiskiem całego posterunku. Dla tej chwili i tego uznania warto było znieść to wszystko i jeszcze więcej.

— Dziękuję, Holt. Powodzenia — powiedział Shiro.

— Dziękuję, szefie. Nie zawiodę.

Wyprostowała się, odwróciła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

— Holt? — usłyszała, zanim nacisnęła klamkę.

— Tak? — Zatrzymała się i popatrzyła na Shiro, który nadal stał za biurkiem.

— Nie jesteś rozczarowana tym, że Lotor nie trafi za kratki? — spytał. — Wydaje mi się, że bardzo zależało ci na tym, żeby go aresztować, a teraz wyjdzie na wolność.

Pidge wzruszyła ramionami.

— Nie. Byłabym zdziwiona, gdyby nie wyszedł — odparła i opuściła gabinet.

Idąc do swojego stanowiska, zapoznała się pobieżnie z otrzymanym od Shiro raportem i zapamiętała adres, pod który miała się udać. Zabrała torbę, kurtkę i broń, a następnie, nie oglądając się za siebie, wyszła z posterunku. Wsiadła na swój różowy ścigacz zaparkowany na parkingu (na razie dała sobie spokój z przemalowywaniem go, to mogło poczekać) i pojechała prosto do Lotora, zatrzymując się po drodze tylko na chwilę, żeby kupić coś w cukierni.

Powiedziała Shiro prawdę. Nie miała powodów do niezadowolenia. Na początku nie była pewna, czy Lotor odważy się zeznawać przeciwko ojcu, ale ostatecznie dobrze, że to wszystko się tak skończyło. Zarkon zasługiwał na to, żeby siedzieć, a Lotor zasługiwał na drugą szansę i nowe życie bez ojca-potwora.

Wreszcie zatrzymała motocykl przed starą fabryką, w której urządzono nowe, jeszcze w większości niezamieszkane lofty. Miejsce przypominało dawne mieszkanie Lotora, tylko że znajdowało się w całkowicie innej części miasta.

Wpisała kod podany obok adresu i weszła na klatkę schodową, trzymając w ręce pudełko z cukierni. Przy drzwiach jednego z mieszkań na parterze stał Matt, opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami i sprawdzając coś w telefonie. Uśmiechnął się na widok siostry.

— Twój chłopak-kryminalista…

— To nie jest mój chłopak — zaprotestowała od razu Pidge, wcinając się bratu w połowę zdania.

— …czeka na ciebie w środku — dokończył niewzruszony Matt. Oderwał się od ściany i stanął naprzeciwko siostry. — Tak szczerze, to nie jest to najciekawsza robota. Gość głównie czyta albo rysuje.

— Wyprosiłeś już u niego swój portret na tle flagi? — zapytała Pidge. — Musisz mieć co zawiesić w swoim gabinecie, gdy zostaniesz już szefem całej amerykańskiej policji.

— Próbowałem, ale mówi, że nie rysuje za darmo. Może tobie by się udało, ja nie wpadłem na to, żeby przynieść mu tort.

Dziewczyna zerknęła na białe pudełko w swoich rękach.

— To nie jest tort — stwierdziła rzeczowo.

Matt zaśmiał się.

— Nie-tort dla twojego nie-chłopaka, tak?

— Dokładnie.

Podał Pidge klucze do mieszkania.

— Miałem ci to przekazać, ja wracam do domu. Przyjechałaś tu swoim ścigaczem?

— Tak, stoi na ulicy.

— Schowam ci go na podziemnym parkingu, żeby nie rzucał się w oczy. I nie przyjeżdżaj nim tutaj więcej, jest zbyt charakterystyczny — powiedział Matt.

Pidge poprawiła zsuwające jej się z nosa okulary.

— Przyznaj, że po prostu mi go zazdrościsz — odparła ironicznie.

Matt dramatycznym gestem przyłożył dłoń do piersi.

— Nie mogę spać po nocach z tęsknoty. Czasem wydaje mi się, że wciąż słyszę obok siebie jego cichy głos. — Minął siostrę i skierował się do drzwi wyjściowych z budynku. — Baw się dobrze i załatw mi ten portret! — rzucił na pożegnanie.

Pidge prychnęła i otworzyła kluczami drzwi do mieszkania. Stanęła w krótkim przedpokoju, do którego zaraz zajrzał Lotor. Z jednego z pokojów dobiegały ciche dźwięki muzyki klasycznej.

— Cześć, Pidge — przywitał ją.

— Cześć, Lotor.

Mężczyzna wyglądał już dużo lepiej niż wtedy, gdy go aresztowała. Jego rany i obicia prawie całkiem się zagoiły, a z brwi zdjęto szwy.

— Przywiozłam ci coś — powiedziała, wręczając mu pudełko.

Odwróciła się, żeby dokładnie zamknąć drzwi wejściowe na wszystkie zamki. W tym czasie nieco skonfundowany Lotor otworzył prezent i zobaczył cztery donuty z fioletowym lukrem.

— Dziękuję — powiedział zdumiony, patrząc na Pidge.

Dziewczyna w odpowiedzi skinęła głową.

— Powiedzmy, że to za naprawienie motocykla. Dobrze się sprawuje.

Przeszła przez przedpokój, rozglądając się po mieszkaniu i zerkając do poszczególnych pokojów. Apartament był zaskakująco mały, po Lotorze spodziewała się czegoś bardziej imponującego.

— To niezłą miejscówkę ci dali — podsumowała z przekąsem, stając w progu salonu połączonego z malutką kuchnią i jadalnią, w którym z niewielkiej wieży stereo grała muzyka.

— Sam ją sobie znalazłem. Ma jedną bardzo ważną zaletę — oznajmił poważnie Lotor i odgryzł kawałek donuta. Gdy przełknął, zapytał: — Chcesz zobaczyć?

Pidge przytaknęła, szczerze zaciekawiona, więc zaprowadził ją do swojej sypialni. Przy łóżku stała gablotka z szopami przeniesiona z poprzedniego mieszkania, a na półkach stały oprawione w ramki rysunki.

Lotor odłożył pudełko na komodę i przestawił na bok drewnianą szafę na ubrania. Przesunął palcami po ścianie z białej cegły, nacisnął coś i nagle na ścianie ukazał się kontur drzwi. Lotor otworzył je. Za drzwiami znajdowały się schody prowadzące do wąskiego, zaciemnionego tunelu. Maskowanie było idealne, a wszystkie fugi wyglądały tak samo. Nikt bez szczegółowego opukiwania i badania tej ściany nie domyśliłby się istnienia ukrytych drzwi.

— Najważniejsze w tym mieszkaniu jest to, że da się z niego uciec — oświadczył. 

Pidge wpatrywała się w tajne przejście z rozchylonymi ustami i oczami szeroko otwartymi z zachwytu.

— Więc to tak wydostałeś się z mieszkania, gdy policja przyszła cię aresztować? — zapytała powoli. — Wszyscy zastanawialiśmy się, jak to zrobiłeś.

Lotor skinął głową, nie ukrywając dumy. Założył ręce na piersi. Pidge podeszła do drzwi i zaczęła uważnie przyglądać się zawiasom.

— To jest przecież genialne, zupełnie jak w filmach! Też bym chciała coś takiego mieć w swoim domu, muszę sobie zrobić, tylko nie wiem, jak wykopię tam tunel, ale jakoś dam radę. Myślisz, że dałoby się zrobić tak, żeby ukryć wajchę w kinkiecie? Albo żeby otworzenie drzwi wymagało rozwiązania zagadki? Bo to byłoby jeszcze lepsze — mówiła, nie dając Lotorowi czasu na odpowiedź. — Hm… W sumie to ja nie mam za bardzo, przed kim uciekać, ale po prostu zawsze chciałam mieć swoje własne tajne przejście. — Odwróciła się do stojącego na środku sypialni mężczyzny. — Czy w każdym swoim domu masz tajną drogę ucieczki przed policją?

— Niekoniecznie przed policją — odpowiedział gorzko Lotor. — W końcu do tej pory ani razu nie byłem ścigany przez władze. Ale tak, każdy mój dom ma co najmniej jedno dodatkowe wyjście lub bardzo dobrą kryjówkę. Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która się o tym dowiaduje. — Po chwili ciszy dodał dla sprostowania: — Pomyślałem, że skoro masz mnie chronić, powinnaś wiedzieć, jakie zabezpieczenia są w domu.

Pidge umilkła, patrząc na niego, a Lotor odwzajemnił jej spojrzenie. Nie chciała nawet pytać, czy potrzebował tuneli i kryjówek we własnych domach, żeby chować się przed swoim ojcem czy przed jego wrogami. Może przed tym i tym?

— Gwarantuję ci, że jesteś tutaj bezpieczny. Jestem profesjonalistką — obiecała.

— Przy nikim nie czułbym się bezpieczniej niż przy policjantce, która próbowała aresztować mnie latarką — powiedział Lotor. — Zapewniam.

Pidge najpierw popatrzyła na niego, jakby chciała go zamordować, ale potem uśmiechnęła się.

— Tylko nawet nie próbuj mi uciekać, bo i tak znowu cię znajdę i doprowadzę na posterunek — rzekła. — Pamiętaj, że jeśli będziesz współpracować, staniesz się wolny i dostaniesz okazję, żeby wybrać sobie nowe imię. Tylko, proszę cię, tym razem tego nie spieprz. Masz jedno zadanie, a ja ci pomogę.

Lotor także się uśmiechnął, mrużąc oczy.

— Bradley czy Fred?

— To jest jeszcze do przedyskutowania, mamy trochę czasu — stwierdziła Pidge. — Może Katarious? Albo tym razem Procyon? Możemy wejść na stronę z generatorem imion dla elfów i coś wybrać.

Lotor zamknął drzwi do tunelu i zasunął je szafą.

— Nie martw się, mam tu wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Nie planuję ucieczki — powiedział. Wziął pudełko z donutami i wyciągnął je zachęcająco w stronę policjantki. — Na razie.

**KONIEC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klasycznie dziękuję za czytanie. Moje życiowe wybory można przyjść zakwestionować na [Tumblrze](http://mirasolla.tumblr.com/) i [Twitterze](https://twitter.com/Mirasolla_?lang=pl).


End file.
